When You Got A Good Thing You Can't Just Let It Go
by IJustCantSeemToFigureItIn
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn all live together in New York. They thought it would be a cakewalk but were sadly mistaken once growing up came into the picture. Finchel and Klaine. Will be M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt waited patiently, his foot shaking side to side as he sat in an uncomfortable chair on the lawn of his old high school. McKinley looked exactly the same. Granted its only been a year but it feels like he graduated so long ago.

"Blaine Anderson." His eyes averted up to the stage as he heard his boyfriend's name being called, watching as he walked to principal Figgins, getting his diploma.

Being in a long distance relationship was hard, but they made it. After this weekend was over they would be New York bound together.

"Blaine we just want to say that we are so proud and can't wait to see you!" Rachel squealed loudly over the phone making Kurt flinch slightly. He may have been living with her for a year but he would never get used to her exaggerating everything.

"Yeah man, good job." Finn said awkwardly, probably with that smirk he always has on his face.

Kurt chuckled and took in his boyfriend, the gown and gelled hair. He hasn't changed that much since he last saw him in January.

"Thank you so much, I will see you both very soon. Bye." Hanging up the phone, Blaine, looked to Kurt with a small smile, his hazel eyes giving him that puppy dog stare.

"I've missed you." He told him softly, handing back his phone. Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine through his eyelashes, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"I've missed you too. I'm so proud of you." Kurt hugged his boyfriend tightly and took in his scent, its been so long. Suddenly someone cleared their throat, the boys separating quickly.

"Kurt. Blaine." Mr. Anderson said sternly, looking unhappy like he always has.

Kurt nodded to the man and gave a small smile, nodding a hello to Mrs. Anderson as well. She wasn't any more pleasant.

"Son, we're very proud of you. You're going to make a great lawyer." Blaine nodded and shook hands with his dad, his mom coming up and kissing her son's cheek. They were so unloving towards their own son that it made Kurt uncomfortable.

"Thanks for coming you guys, it means a lot. I know you two are busy." Blaine told his parents sincerely.

They gave him an understanding nod and thankfully bid their goodbyes, ignoring Kurt politely as usual. The Anderson's were never outwardly mean, just silently.

* * *

><p>Their hands were clasped tightly as they drove to the Hummel household where Burt was waiting patiently to see his son and where Kurt was hoping to escape everyone for a while to be alone with his boyfriend.<p>

"I'm sorry about them. My parents." Blaine mumbled, facing forward. Kurt gave a passive shrug, they've had the talk plenty of times and every time its always been established that it doesn't bother Kurt because he has Blaine, they can't do anything about that.

"Don't be. It's fine." Kurt assured with a smile, giving a light squeeze to Blaine's hand as they pulled up. It was time to face Carole's excitement and Burt's 'way to go kiddo'.

As the pair entered, it happened, Kurt called it every time.

"Oh Blaine come here!" Carole took him into a huge, bone crushing hug, kissing his cheek lovingly. He was considered her third son which Blaine certainly didn't mind, he was hoping one day he really would be. "We are so proud of you sweetheart, graduated and going to NYU!" She smiled widely and let out one of those sighs, the one that says 'time is going by way to fast'

Burt smiled awkwardly and took Blaine into one of those man hugs, patting his back. "Great job kiddo. We knew you could do it." Kurt admired what was happening before him. He's seen them interact plenty of times but it just never got old for him.

"Thank you. I'm glad I get to be closer to Kurt and going to school. I'm glad you trust us living together. It means so much." Blaine looked like a little kid with that bright smile, his eyes shining. Burt chuckled and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Of course we trust you." Burt turned to his son, giving him a look. "I'm sure you two can handle it. Plus Finn and Rachel are there."

Kurt nodded and let out a little laugh, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "Well were going to go and get ready for dinner. We'll be down soon." With that he waved behind him and dragged Blaine to his old bedroom, wanting at least twenty minutes of alone time. "Now I have you all to myself." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and hugged him tightly, his face buried into his shoulder.

Blaine's strong arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and held him close, missing his touch. "You do know you're parents are here?" With a chuckle Kurt nodded, lifting his head to look at Blaine and the adorable, uncomfortable smirk on his face. "I mean as much as I love you Kurt I think there is a line that needs to be drawn. Your parents house being one of them."

Now he was full on laughing at Blaine which just made his blush become a deeper red, burying his face in Kurt's neck to hide. "You really need to get your mind out of the gutter here Blaine. I mean I love you and all but I can agree that my parents house is a fine line that I'm not ever going to step over." The two laughed as they were connected, not wanting to separate.

"Come here!" Blaine said with a laugh, lifting Kurt off the ground gently, taking his lips in his. He's been waiting patiently since the ceremony was over, it was driving him insane.

Kurt was tense at first, not expecting that at all but quickly relaxed, kissing back like his life depended on it. January was a long time ago. "Mm.. I missed this." He mumbled against his boyfriend's lips, giving them one last peck before settling back on solid ground.

Blaine nodded thoughtfully and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's cheek, pressing his lips to his jaw. "I love you." He said softly, his fingers tracing patterns on his boyfriend's back lazily.

"I love you too." Kurt was always taken back when he heard it. They didn't say it too often so when it was said it was always cherished. "Now lets go before my dad comes in here to check on us." Kurt told Blaine with a small smile, holding his hand out for him.

* * *

><p>Rachel was jumpy as she watched the crowd of people enter the pick up area looking for their loved ones. She gave Finn's hand a squeeze as he was looking for his little brother since he was the only one who could see over everyone. "I think I see them!" He yelled, walking forward to meet them halfway, pulling Rachel along.<p>

She squealed and ran ahead hugging Blaine tightly, making him drop his duffel back and backpack, taking her in his arms. "I haven't seen you in so long Blaine, how are you?" She asked, kissing his cheek before he placed her back down on the ground.

"I'm great Rachel, how are you? I heard your Broadway stuff is going wonderfully." She nodded with pride and placed a hand on her heart looking dramatically into the distance.

Kurt forgot to warn Blaine about what he had gotten himself into when he agreed to live with them instead of a dorm.

"Its been a dream come true, you have no idea how honored I feel to be taking on these rolls. Its indescribable." Finn smiled at her adoringly and placed a secure arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. He was proud of her.

"Hi Blaine." Finn said awkwardly, looking up from Rachel with his signature smirk. Kurt chuckled and shook his head lightly, picking up Blaine's discarded duffel bag. "Hey Kurt. How are mom and dad?"

Kurt gave a shrug and placed the bag on the rolling suitcase he had. "They're fine and told us to give you two their best wishes." Finn nodded and grabbed the backpack, slinging it carelessly over his shoulder. "Well are we going to show Blaine the apartment or what?" Kurt asked just wanting to go home. He actually missed it and all of its dysfunction.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered cautiously, keeping Blaine behind him in case he had to shield anything. "Will you just let me in Kurt? I don't mind if its messy, that's normal." Blaine urged, nervous to see his new home. He was actually going to be living with his boyfriend, and his brother.<p>

"Okay.. It's safe. Come on." Kurt let out the breath he was holding in, noticing how clean the place actually was. He mentally noted to thank Rachel later. There was no way in hell Finn has anything to do with this. "This is our lovely abode."

Blaine chuckled and looked around the small living room that had the kitchen right next to it. Their were two bedrooms and both had bathrooms in them thankfully. Sharing a bathroom with Kurt _and_ Rachel would be a nightmare. "It's cozy. I like it." He placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close, kissing his cheek. "I'm excited to live with you. Finn makes me nervous but I'm excited nonetheless." Blaine picked up his things and began walking toward the bedroom he assumed was theirs, excited to see what it would be like.

"No wait!" Kurt yelled trying to leap forward and grab his boyfriend's arm. It was too late, Blaine opened the door and the surprise was not how it was supposed to go. "Surprise!" Wes and David yelled with huge smiles looking all professional in suits as they waited for their best friend.

Blaine placed a hand over his mouth that was hung open in shock. "I can't believe you did this." He muttered, walking forward to hug his friends. They haven't seen one another in a long time, all of them so busy with school. "How did you know I was coming here?" Blaine wondered, looking over his friends, taking it all in.

Kurt stood back and watched them talk to each other. It felt like they were in high school again with how excited they all were.

"We go to Columbia for business now and we've ran into Kurt a couple times since his school is near ours. He told us about you getting accepted to NYU. Congrats." Wes explained, slapping Blaine's shoulder with a huge smile on his face. He's really loosened up.

Blaine gave a nod and looked back to his boyfriend with an appreciative smile. "Thank you." Kurt shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets, turning to leave. "Wait, wait, wait." Blaine said quickly, grabbing his boyfriend's elbow quickly. "How about we all go to lunch? Catch up on some stuff."

Wes looked to David with a shrug and nodded, both agreeing to it while Kurt just stood there. Even though he did want some alone time with Blaine this was his idea to have Wes and David surprise him. He needed suffer the consequences. Putting on a smile he gave his boyfriend a nod, all of them heading out into the big city.

* * *

><p>Rachel was out at rehearsal while Finn sat at home played some video games with friends from college. They were testing out one of the new Madden game demos for class. He liked being a major in sports.<p>

"I think I'm really going to like it here." Blaine shut the door behind him and hugged onto Kurt, kissing his shoulder.

Finn's eyes widened and he paused the game quickly, apologizing into the headset. "Um hey guys!" He said loudly, clearing his throat. The couple separated and looked to Finn awkwardly, giving him a wave.

Kurt was mortified that his brother just witnessed them being affectionate. That never happens. When it does, its just like this. Awkward. "Hi Finn. Sorry about that. Didn't know you were home." He muttered, his cheeks a bright red from the blush on his cheeks.

"Whoa is that Madden?" Blaine asked excitedly, taking a seat on the couch. Finn nodded slowly and looked him over. He always forgot that Blaine was into football. That was still kind of weird to him.

Kurt smirked and walked away quietly, going into his bedroom to straighten up and put Blaine's things away for him. He liked that him and Finn will have some time together.

Finn got up and grabbed an extra headset and controller, letting his friends know their adding in a player. "You don't have to start over for me, I can wait." Blaine said placing the headset around his neck and turning his controller on.

Giving him a shrug Finn smiled and restarted the system. "It's fine bro. I was losing anyway." He laughed and put Blaine on his team. This was the most they've ever interacted before and it was nice. They would be great friends. "Alright guys meet Blaine, my brother's boyfriend. Careful. He is kick ass at this game!" Finn said into the microphone, it was touching that Blaine was introduced the way he was. He felt welcomed by him.

"Hey guys. Lets play some football!" Blaine yelled excitedly after receiving multiple greetings, placing the headset on. Finn chuckled and got the team ready.

Living together was going to be much easier than he had originally thought.

* * *

><p>"Finn I missed you!" Rachel said with a full blown smile as she entered the apartment and into her boyfriend's arms. She giggled and hugged him tight, feeling more energized than tired after a long afternoon of rehearsal.<p>

Kurt and Blaine looked over from their spots on the couch and gave a respected wave to their friend, both hoping that the two would go out and leave them alone. This was the only downside to living with people, waiting for them to go somewhere.

Rachel walked over and kissed both boys on the cheek, taking a seat in the recliner with a huge sigh. "So I was thinking." She started with a mischievous smile, "How about we all go out tonight, maybe see a show to celebrate Blaine's first night."

As tempting as that all sounded to the couple they were not feeling it. "Listen Rachel that's great and all but I actually have class tomorrow, you know that." Kurt explained, trying his best to sound as sad as possible. He didn't want to leave this apartment tonight, especially with her and Finn at the moment. "Maybe some other time."

She huffed and looked to Blaine with a pout. "What about it Blaine, you can join us?" She offered, grabbing his hand.

He looked to Kurt and sighed, shaking his head at his friend. "I'm sorry Rachel. I don't want to leave Kurt here all alone. You and Finn go and have a fun date. Just the two of you."

She pondered it for a second and smirked, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek again. "That is an excellent idea. We'll be home later tonight!" She yelled, dragging Finn with her out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first time writing Glee fan fiction! Please comment and let me know what you think! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel peeked at her boyfriend from across the table, he looked distressed. "Are you okay?" She asked, leaning forward to show her interest.

Finn gave her a shrug and rubbed his face, this was going to be a long talk, she could tell.

"Blaine is a cool guy and all, I love him, but its weird to know that he's dating my brother and they live together.." He trailed off taking a heavy sigh. "In the room next door, he's sharing a _bed_.. With my _brother_."

He emphasized the words bed and brother to prove a point. Finn was pretty protective over Kurt. To him he was fragile.

"You know Blaine is a gentleman, he wouldn't do that while we're there and you know it." Rachel told him sternly, defending her close friends.

They were much more refined and self controlled than that. They weren't bunnies.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and leaned back, crossing his arms over his wide chest. "Well, yeah, I know. I guess I'm more scared to walk in on it if anything." He admitted, avoiding his girlfriend's eyes.

She giggled making him look up quickly. "I'm sorry, Finn. It's funny. I can't help it." She apologized, covering her mouth. He glared slightly but was having trouble to hide the smirk on his face. "I can't picture that happening that's all... Blaine and Kurt." Rachel started, "They seem much too innocent. You know?" Leaning her elbow on the table, watching as Finn burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked rhetorically, seeing the look of confusion on his girlfriend's face. I guess no one really knew. "They are far from innocent babe. Believe me." Finn left it at that, not wanting to relive any memories or scar Rachel.

With a roll of her eyes she stood and held her hand out to Finn. "Ready to head out of here handsome?" She asked with a smirk, wanting to continue the rest of their lovely evening alone.

"Ready when you are beautiful." Finn said smoothly, holding her hand tight in his own, following her lead.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying down in the bed as his boyfriend was changing. They were in the same room. Alone. Not nervous that Burt would walk in. It was a first.<p>

"Do you enjoy watching me?" Blaine asked with a hint of laughter in his voice, obviously amused by Kurt staring at him like he was a piece of meat or something.

A giggled escaped his mouth as Kurt nodded, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, feeling extremely playful.

Without warning Blaine pounced on the bed and lied down next to Kurt, laughing at how he scared him. "You're an ass." Kurt murmured, hiding his smile as he kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Whatever you say babe." Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned in more, rubbing their noses together. "You love me Kurt Hummel and you know it." He chuckled, wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend, his fingers tickling him.

Kurt gasped at the touch and laughed, his hands holding on to Blaine's strong arms trying to push him off. "Blaine Anderson I swear!" He yelled loudly, digging his face into his boyfriend's chest laughing uncontrollably, Blaine laughing as well at the site before him.

"Swear what?" He asked Kurt innocently, continuing his torture. As much as Kurt didn't like being touched Blaine was an exception to that rule. A fine one. "What do you swear Kurt?" Blaine asked again, bringing Kurt on top of him.

Still trying to gain his breath, laughing more Kurt tried to hold Blaine's arms in place. Being tickled was damn tiring. "I swear that I love you!" He laughed, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Raising an eyebrow Blaine wanted to keep this going. It was fun being in control. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. What do you swear?" He asked once more, an evil smirk on his lips as Kurt was pushing on his chest gently, trying to sit up.

Finally getting Blaine to stop, Kurt, straddled his boyfriend's waist,pinning his arms down at his side.

"You heard me.. And you know it." Kurt warned with a threatening tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh did I?" Blaine asked, flipping them over so Kurt was under him. He chuckled and leaned down pecking his lips. "I don't believe I did."

Kurt glared up at him and sighed heavily. "I said.. And I quote." He cleared his throat dramatically, making Blaine wait. "I swear that I love you." Kurt repeated, tucking his lips in so Blaine couldn't kiss him again.

Blaine bit his lip and looked down to Kurt, smiling widely. "You love me but won't let me kiss you?" He asked with a mock pout. His favorite thing was playing with Kurt like this. These moments were the best to him. He watched as his boyfriend shook his head, crossing his arms. "Aw come on.. Just one?.. Maybe two?"

Kurt shook his head again rolling his eyes. He loved teasing Blaine. It was fun to watch him squirm when he wasn't in control. Suddenly, without warning yet again Blaine began to tickle him. "Blaine!" He yelled out laughing, rolling around on the bed with him. It was going to be a long night at this point.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel entered the apartment just as Kurt yelled out his boyfriend's name.<p>

"Oh my gosh Rachel its happening!" He yelled, covering his ears and singing like a five year old. She giggled until she heard a bang, her eyes widening.

"Oh my God!" This time it was Blaine's voice they heard making Finn and Rachel share a look.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kurt stumbled into the living room fully clothed and laughing. "Sometimes I hate you." He muttered with a smirk on his face, panting. Peeking up he noticed his brother staring at him with a scared look on his face. "Oh hey you two, how was the date?" Kurt asked with a smile, standing up straight.

Finn cleared his throat and crossed his arms uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. "It was fine. How about you guys?" He asked to be polite. In all honesty he was scared to find out, not that Kurt would tell him if anything happened anyway.

"You love me and you know it Hummel!" Blaine told his boyfriend sternly with a hint of laughter, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist casually. "Hey Finn! Rachel! How was the date?"

Rachel smiled widely at the two. For as different as Kurt and Blaine seemed to be they were absolutely adorable together. "It was great Blaine. How was your night?"

The younger of the three chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Fun. Very fun. Kurt here has a lot of tickle spots. I didn't even realize." Blaine mused, his chin resting on his boyfriend's shoulder, a lot more comfortable with being physical. Kurt suspected it was because Burt wasn't there.

"That's wonderful. Well Finn and I are going to head off to bed. Goodnight love birds!" She yelled, puling her boyfriend with her, shutting the door. "See.. Was that so bad?" Rachel wondered, opening the closet door as Finn plopped on the bed.

Finn gave a passive shrug and lied down, kicking off his shoes. "I will talk to Blaine this week. Is that what you want?" He asked, knowing his girlfriend was dropping hints.

She always said that the problem won't be solved unless someone helps to fix it. Since Blaine was oblivious it was going to have to be Finn's responsibility if he wants this done.

"As a matter of fact it is!" Rachel giggled and walked over to Finn, leaning down over him. "I love you." She mumbled, smiling widely as he opened his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and sat up, taking her into his lap. "I love you too." Finn said quietly, pecking her lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in front of the bathroom mirror rubbing his cheeks gently, humming along to whatever Blaine was listening to.<p>

"I'm excited!" Blaine leaned in the doorway and watched his boyfriend as he continued his nightly routine without stopping. "I mean we've had sleepovers before but this is like a permanent one, you know?" He explained to Kurt, not getting any type of acknowledgment.

Rolling his eyes Kurt stood and glanced over to Blaine. He was such a little kid sometimes. It was cute, he had to admit.

"I do know Blaine. We also get to share a bed this time too!" He exclaimed sarcastically, thinking back on the times Burt would make Blaine sleep in the living room.

Blaine laughed and turned, making his way to the bed, jumping onto the right side. "Are you done yet Kurt?" He whined, curling up under the blankets. His boyfriend's laugh filled the room, making him feel at peace. "Come here babe. I want to cuddle with you." Blaine mumbled, holding his arms out.

Kurt bit his lip and looked at the scene before him. This was all he ever wanted. New York, his boyfriend, and fashion. It was all so perfect.

Pulling away from his thoughts Kurt lied down and rolled into Blaine's arms, resting his head on his boyfriend's hard chest. "I missed being so close to you." Kurt whispered, his arms wrapping tight around Blaine's waist.

With a chuckle Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's head, rubbing his arm soothingly. "I missed you too. It feels so different now."

He thought back to Kurt's senior year and how Burt was always watching them. It was rare when they had a moment all to themselves. Unless they were at the Anderson household of course. No one was ever home there.

"Yeah.. My dad isn't here to scare you shitless about touching me." Kurt snorted at the comment and peeked up to Blaine, seeing his amused smile. "Even though you did get away with it without him finding out."

Blaine's mouth opened in mock shock at Kurt's last comment, smacking his back playfully. "Kurt Hummel I did nothing of the sort!" The two laughed at the memories, not completely tired like they previously thought.

"Don't give me that nonsense Blaine Warbler!" That nickname was just not going to die. He hasn't been a Warbler for about a year but it just stuck.

Kurt looked up, admiring the man above him, remembering all the first's they had shared in high school. There was no one else better to give himself to honestly. He never regretted it. Except the one time they took a break for some stupid long distance reason, that's when he questioned their budding physical relationship, but that was the only time.

Blaine yawned loudly and snuggled Kurt closer, nuzzling his nose in his soft brown hair. "Goodnight Kurt, I love you." He said sleepily, yawning once more.

Looking up to his boyfriend Kurt sighed dreamily, still not fully grasping that this was not a dream. "I love you too Blaine." He pressed a soft kiss to his neck and bit his lip, closing his eyes. "Sleep tight."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so beyond happy that you all like it! My email was blowing up today! So happy! Thank you all so much! I really do hope you enjoy it, I really enjoy writing! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stood in front of the coffee machine wiping his tired face. It was too early for anyone to be awake, at least in his opinion.

"Hey bro, I'm going to hockey practice! I'll see you!" Finn said loudly, lugging his equipment out the door and waving with that goofy smile on his face.

The only reason he was so awake was because of hockey. When Finn found out New York didn't have a football team he accepted that fact and tried something new. He was actually good at it and loved it, despite the fact that Rachel has a heart attack every time she's at a game.

The door shut before Kurt could say anything and he sighed, hearing another door open. "Hey sweetie! I'm off to rehearsal for the day! I'll see you tonight for dinner!" Rachel said quietly, knowing how her friend is in the mornings. "Maybe coffee on my break?" She asked, knowing the answer right away.

Kurt nodded and leaned his cheek closer as Rachel kissed it. "Love you Rach, work hard!" He called out last minute, feeling as though he was being rude by not talking.

She turned before walking out, giving him that radiant Rachel Berry smile. "I always do Kurt, you know that!" With a giggle she left, locking the door behind her.

It was only him and Blaine left in the apartment. Being together so much was something to get used to but nothing was different between them so far.

"Good morning my handsome man." Kurt murmured as he entered their room with two cups of coffee, setting one down on Blaine's side table.

His boyfriend stirred as he sat down, Kurt sipping at his own cup. "Its so early." Blaine mumbled into the pillow, his hands coming up to rub his tired eyes. Kurt chuckled and continued to watch as Blaine was waking up, it was quite entertaining. "Thank you for the coffee gorgeous." He kissed Kurt's cheek quickly and took a sip, sitting up while resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"So I was thinking that maybe we can go out today, I can show you around a little." Kurt suggested with a smirk, playing with Blaine's hand as he spoke.

Being here with him alone was new and exciting, they have so much time together now, Kurt didn't know what to do with himself.

Blaine put on a thinking face, not doing well on keeping his smile hidden. "I don't know babe, I'm going to have to check my schedule." He burst out into bright laughter, his whole personality changing in a matter of minutes. Blaine always bounced into happiness after waking up, it was one of those odd little quirks that Kurt noticed about him. "I think I can pencil you in after a hot shower with my boyfriend.. Does that sound okay?"

The couple shared one of their challenging looks, the deep connection between them obvious.

Kurt stood up and began to waltz over to the bathroom, standing in the doorway as he stared at his boyfriend with a smirk. "You and your boyfriend can have your hot shower when I'm done with mine." He shed his shirt and walked deeper into the bathroom, hearing the bed creak and footsteps padding over to the door, the sound he was waiting to hear.

* * *

><p>Finn sat down and leaned on his stick, breathing heavily. "Nice job today Hudson!" He glanced up to his coach and smiled, watching as he walked away.<p>

The locker room hustle and bustle died down after five minutes, leaving Finn alone to shower and change in peace. He wanted to get out to meet everyone for dinner, his little family.

He opened the door to the apartment and dropped his bags down on the floor, sighing heavily as he placed his keys down. "Hey there Finn!" Blaine said happily from the couch, turning the volume down a little as Finn joined him. "How was your day?" It was sometimes weird how nice Blaine was, he's like a little kid sometimes with how jolly he can be.

"It was good. Practice was brutal. How was yours?" Finn asked, being polite even though he really wanted to go lay in bed.

He heard something about shopping with Kurt which triggered the thought that Finn had to have "the talk" with Blaine. Yes. That talk. The sex with his brother talk. Gross.

"Kurt isn't here, is he?" Blaine shook his head and gave Finn an odd look, wondering what he was getting at. "As brother and boyfriend, we need to talk about something. Since Kurt and I are brothers and all of us now live together we need to set some ground rules." Blaine suddenly looked nervous which made Finn feel like Burt, it was pretty awesome.

Blaine cleared his throat and muted the TV, sitting Indian style. "Listen Finn, I'm telling you this in complete honesty but Kurt and I haven't had sex while you were home, I promise, but today I just couldn't help it, the apartment was empty though, I swear, it was the perfect-"

Finn held up his hand and yelled a bunch of nonsense, trying to get Blaine to shut up for a few seconds so he can try and forget what he just heard.

"Okay... I didn't need to know that. The point I'm trying to make is that you and Kurt don't do stuff when Rachel an I are here. Are we clear?" The younger boy nodded innocently, biting his lip nervously.

Finn stood and began to walk toward his room. Today has been a really long day. "Oh and another thing... I really didn't need to know that you and my brother got it on today. Dinner is going to be _so_awkward." He shut his bedroom door after that, he didn't want to hear what Blaine would have to say.

"Finn?" Rachel said quietly as she opened the door, seeing his long body sprawled out all over the bed. She smiled widely and stepped in, setting her stuff down gently. "Wake up honey, were going to get something to eat." She knew that would get him up. Finn Hudson does not turn down food.

He lifted his head and groaned loudly, plopping it back down onto the pillow, hugging it against him tighter. "Rachel, come here." She giggled and sauntered to the bed, leaning down as she hugged his back, resting her head between his shoulder blades. He let out a relaxed sigh, reaching an arm behind him, rubbing his hand along her back the best he could. "I missed you today." She smiled and sat up slightly as he attempted to roll over so he could face her. Finn was a goofball sometimes with his silly side smirk, Rachel loved it. "What's for dinner?"

They exited the room, Kurt and Blaine standing in the middle of the living room as Kurt was trying to fix Blaine's bow tie. "Well don't you two look snazzy." Rachel said brightly as she walked to the front door, grabbing her purse off the side table. She loved that her friends were finally safe to be themselves here.

It was comforting to watch them interact as a couple in public now that no one is really bullying them here.

Kurt spun around and did a little pose, getting a laugh from everyone. "Rachel Berry, do you not know me at all? Everyday is an opportunity for fashion.. Especially in the big apple!" He exaggerated with a wide smile, taking Blaine's hand in his as he walked out into the hallway laughing.

Rachel loved him, although they had many ups and downs nothing was going to get between her and Kurt, especially now that they're older, they get along much better outside of a high school environment. "Are you two coming or what? We're all hungry here." Kurt asked, popping his head in with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes lit up as they left the restaurant, seeing Times Square at night was so magical.<p>

"It's beautiful." He murmured to Kurt as they walked closely, hands clasped tight. His boyfriend looked over at him with a wide smile and kissed his cheek.

For once in his life Blaine felt comfortable with his surroundings, he's actually letting Kurt be affectionate with him in public, he would barely let that happen back home.

"I never get tired of it." Kurt replied happily, a little skip in his step as they walked down the busy sidewalks. "Rach, where are we going?" He asked impatiently, wanting to just go home and relax. Kurt felt that he had walked enough while shopping with Blaine this afternoon.

She looked behind her and smiled widely, giving her friend a little wink. "Oh, you know where." Rachel smirked and let out a giggle, her head leaning on Finn's arm.

She wanted to show Blaine what her and Kurt did while he wasn't here and now that he was actually eighteen he can join them legally.

Finn looked down at his girlfriend. "Wait a second, I never go with you guys, why don't you tell me these things before we actually do them?" He asked with a distressed look on his face. "I have a game tomorrow, you know?" Rachel nodded and gave me a huge smile, she always got her way with that, he loved her.

"I do know that Finn. Your game isn't until six tomorrow night so you will have plenty of time to sleep." Rachel pointed out, rubbing his back as she walked up to the bouncer.

Kurt's face dropped a little bit when they arrived, he didn't feel like drinking or dealing with a drunk Blaine. It was never fun. "Really Rachel?" She turned and looked back to her friend, she seemed like the only one who wanted to have a good time tonight.

"Oh come on Kurt, this should be so fun!" Blaine encouraged, giving his boyfriend's hand a little squeeze.

Everyone stared at Kurt as he stood there having a silent conversation with Blaine.

"Alright, Alright. We can go, but just for a few hours." He reasoned as Blaine grabbed his face gently and kissed him. Kurt laughed as they all entered the club together, his thoughts from earlier changing. Maybe tonight won't be so bad.

It was half a lie. That's what Kurt decided once he helped Blaine into bed. "I.. I l-love you so much babe. Th-thank you." His boyfriend mumbled with a goofy smile on his face, his breath making Kurt scrunch his nose in distaste.

"I cannot believe I let you drink tonight." Kurt said to himself quietly as Blaine conked out, a light snore coming from him.

Rachel peeked her head in, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry about that. If we just left when you offered he would have been more manageable."

Kurt gave his friend a shrug. "Its fine, at least he didn't try to seduce me this time." He laughed quietly and looked over to his boyfriend, biting his lip at the memory.

"Well have a goodnight. I'll see you love birds tomorrow." Rachel gave a small wave and blew her friend a kiss, backing out of the bedroom, shutting their door quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so beyond glad a lot of people like the story! I get giddy whenever I receive an email, its quite lovely! Thank you all so much for reading this and sticking with me! It means a lot! Love you all my little Gleeks! Write a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Finn looked up from the ice, panting heavily, shooting always made him nervous, especially when his team relied on him to get the point. He glanced around at his team mates blocking off the other players, time seemed to have slowed down as he planned out where to go in order to get this point. He began moving, it all happened so quickly and then it happened, his face hit the glass. Hard.

"Oh my gosh Finn!" Rachel yelled, standing on her feet quickly to see better. Kurt stood and placed an arm around his friend, trying his best to comfort her, this happened at every game they went to. "I can't believe he still plays even though he gets hurt all the time, oh Kurt why do I let him do this?" She rambled worriedly, her arms wrapped around his middle, holding on tight.

Kurt gave her the same pep talk every time they came to a game.

"Listen to me Rachel, he loves the sport and he's happy because he found somewhere to fit in. You let him play because you love him and want to see him smile for reasons other than you." Rachel looked up to Kurt and smiled widely, leaning on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

They understood each other, or at least they understood what one another needed to hear.

Blaine watched the two as they stood there holding one another. After the stupid election drama they have been the best of friends. "Well if you two are done with your cuddle session maybe we get to see Finn play more!" He joked easily, Rachel and Kurt looking down to him with smiles.

They took a seat, Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder, taking his hand. "Is someone jealous?" He asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. Rolling his eyes Blaine looked at his boyfriend, scoffing at the question. They laughed together as Blaine held him tight, kissing his head.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay sweetie?" Rachel ran up to Finn and hugged him tightly, his laugh echoing in the hallway.<p>

He looked down at her and smiled widely, his lips pressing to the top of her head. Finn loved that she cared so much about him, it was nice to have someone love him other than his family.

"I'm perfectly fine Rachel. I just need to clean up this cut on my cheek and I'm as good as new okay. Don't worry about me." He assured his girlfriend with a playful smile, kissing her cheek.

Rachel smiled weakly and rubbed her thumb along his jaw sweetly. "Alright then. If you're hungry are you ready to grab a bite to eat? The boys are waiting outside." Finn nodded excitedly and placed an arm around his girlfriend's waist as they walked out.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence!" Kurt smiled widely as he stood up straighter from the wall, Blaine turning around to see who he was talking to. "Where are we eating superstar?" He asked Finn with a laugh, patting his brother's back.

Finn gave a shrug as they began to walk, looking around at the hustle and bustle. For as long as they been here he was still overwhelmed by it all. He sometimes missed his small town in Ohio. Thankfully the holidays would be here before he knew it. Just a month or two more and he would be home for a few weeks.

Blaine noticed Finn was zoned out and took the waiting eyes away from him. "How about we grab some pizza?" He suggested, everyone looking at him, nodding in agreement.

Finn gave him a smile and nod as they walked to the corner pizza shop in silence. It was a thank you and Blaine appreciated it, he was hoping to bond more with Finn, especially since he was in love with his brother.

* * *

><p>"You did great tonight Finn, really." Kurt said before the couples parted ways to their own rooms. Finn nodded to his brother and gave him a wide smile, thanking him. The door shut behind him and he leaned against it as Rachel dressed for bed.<p>

She studied him quietly as she climbed onto the bed, he was still standing there with his eyes shut tight. "What's the matter?" She asked, sitting under the covers with her knees to her chest. "You can talk to me Finn, you do know that right?"

He nodded apologetically and stripped down to his boxers, crawling onto the bed. "I do know. I just don't really know what to say." Finn lied down and placed his arms over his forehead, just staring at the ceiling, wondering if he should even say anything at all.

"Well just start rambling. I will listen to whatever you need to say babe, you know that." Rachel assured with a small smile, lying down with him so he could rest his head on her chest, she knew he loved that. "I'm not here to judge you Finn, I'm here to love and help you, okay?" His head rested on her shoulder gently and he let out a big sigh, the rambling was coming and it was coming with vengeance.

Finn bit his lip hard and waited a couple seconds doing some last minute gather with his thoughts.

"I miss home. I know this is our home but I miss my mom and Burt and being just.. _Home_." He began, his eyes closed as he spoke, almost picturing everything as he said it.

"I love being here with you Rach, and having Kurt with me helps, and Blaine isn't so bad either, but I guess I just miss being in high school and hanging with Puck on the weekends, having football practice and glee practice to look forward to. Here there isn't anything familiar yet. I have hockey but other than that there is always something new coming in that I have to get used to."Finn took a few deep breaths and rubbed his eyes, he was not going to get emotional over this, it was childish.

"I guess I just feel lost here and I'm still trying to find my thing. Maybe having Blaine here will help a little bit. I've sort of been living with girls for a year. Kurt would kill me if he knew I said that." He chuckled, some of the tension going away, his muscles relaxing more.

Rachel giggled and leaned over, kissing her boyfriend's forehead. "I'm here for you. Kurt and Blaine are here for you and your mom is a phone call away, she loves you more than anything Finn. You shouldn't feel out of place here though. We can try to make it more homey if you want, we can eat here more and stay in more. I don't want you to be miserable."

He sat up slightly and brought his girlfriend into his arms, holding her tight. "Lets get one thing straight. I am not miserable. I am so happy to be here with you and experience this with you, its just sometimes overwhelming and I'm trying to get used to that. I love you Rachel. All this talking has worn me out, I'm really tired." He pressed his lips to her temple for a moment and lied down, snuggling against her.

"I love you too Finn." She whispered, holding his arms as she drifted off with him. Things will get better, she was hopeful of that. Maybe a little bit too hopeful.

* * *

><p>Blaine was up before Kurt which was a first. He would always sleep in and it was always a challenge to wake him, he was a rock when it came to sleeping.<p>

As quietly as he could he made his way to the kitchen so he could make his boyfriend some breakfast and surprise him in bed, proposing a lazy day. They rarely had lazy days but since it was sort of summer break it was the perfect time to do so.

"Good morning!" Rachel floated around the kitchen with a wide smile, seeming more awake than anyone he has ever seen. Kurt wasn't even this alert in the morning and he was a usual early riser. "You're up awful early." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow, grabbing her coffee mug and purse.

He gave a tired shrug and opened the fridge, getting out everything he needed for the perfect breakfast in bed meal.

"Believe me, I'm still wondering why I'm awake." Blaine chuckled and felt her presence behind him, making him stand up a little straighter and turn around.

She bid her friend goodbye and kissed his cheek, practically running out the door, claiming she didn't want to be late for rehearsal. It was amazing how much energy she had in the morning.

"Morning baby, what are you doing out here?" He turned around to find Kurt rubbing his eyes as he stood in the kitchen. Well the breakfast in bed plan was ruined.

Blaine sighed and broke out into a smile as walked over to Kurt, hugging him tightly.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast but you kind of ruined that." He felt him laugh silently against chest, breaking free from his hold.

He watched in confusion as Kurt walked away from him, stopping in the doorway of their bedroom.

"I was never awake okay?" Kurt giggled and without another word, shut the door, leaving Blaine to finish what he started. He was lucky, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

The door creaked a little as he pushed it opened, walking toward the bed with a tray in his hands. He placed it down on the side table next him and leaned over a "sleeping" Kurt, showering him with kisses.

"Can I be woken up like this every morning?" He asked with a tired smirk, rolling over to face his perfect boyfriend who came up with a perfect idea to have breakfast in bed.

Blaine smiled and took a seat, grabbing the tray to set it in front of him. "If I ever wake up first again.. Which is rare and you know it." He pointed out, making Kurt nod in agreement. There was no denying that was true.

"Especially if we had sex the night before. I'm lucky if you wake up at eleven the morning after." Kurt shot back with a snort, Blaine looking at him with a playful glare. Without any more conversation Blaine gave Kurt his plate and coffee, taking his own into his lap. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they ate, Kurt leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Being on their own was something they could certainly get used to. It was almost too easy though. That's what was scary about the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy you all enjoy the story! Let me know if you want to see anything particular happen! I am open to anything! Love you all and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The break flew by way too fast for any of them. Rachel's first show was in a few weeks, School was starting up again which meant that both Kurt and Blaine would be in class most of the week on top of Kurt's internship with Marc Jacobs. Finn would also be in school but focusing mainly on hockey which he was perfectly fine with since that was what his break mostly consisted of anyway. There was a lot to do before holiday break, so much that they may not be fully prepared for.

"Blaine, seriously you need to wake up, I'm not going to tell you again!" Kurt said a little bit louder as he rushed into the room with a cup of coffee, setting it down on his boyfriend's side table.

He rolled his eyes as he stood and watched for a few seconds, hoping his eyes would open for him. "I am so going to kick your ass." Kurt muttered as he walked out of the room, grabbing their bags to bring into the living room.

Finn dropped his gear bag on the ground and opened the fridge, looking inside for something quick to eat, there was no way in hell he was leaving without food.

"We really need to go shopping." He suggested, standing up straighter and taking some cash out so he can stop by a vendor on the way to school. "Bye Kurt see you later!"

The door shut before he could even answer, another door opening as he turned around. "Morning beautiful, I'm awake, no need to kick my ass." Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt's cheek as he grabbed an apple off the counter.

He got a glare like he knew he would, which made him chuckle as he grabbed his bag, taking a sip of coffee. "Are you ready to head out?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, a cocky smile on his face.

Kurt sighed, trying his best to hide his smile but it didn't work. He loved Blaine, as much as he may annoy him with his sleeping habits, he loved the kid.

"I hate you sometimes." Kurt joked as they walked out of the apartment building arm and arm, the chilly September weather smacking them in the face.

"You think you do, but deep down you are madly in love with me." Blaine pointed out in a matter of fact kind of way, giving his boyfriend puppy dog eyes as they waited to cross the street.

They were going to be together for a long time, he just knew it, he felt it inside of him that nothing was going to tear them apart.

In Blaine's mind they were perfect. They got passed Sebastian with some bumps and bruises and made it through long distance afterward just fine, what more could possibly come in their way that they can't get past.

* * *

><p>Finn stood all the way in the back, hidden by darkness. "Very good Rachel, trust me darling you are more than ready for the show, don't be overworking yourself!" The director hugged her tightly after his dramatic pep talk of sorts, the two of them laughing. "Now take a break, come back in an hour or two, rest!" He ordered, making Finn smile widely as she giggled, running back stage to gather her things.<p>

"Guess who?" He asked, his hands covering her eyes as she sat in front of the mirror in her dressing room. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but couldn't more than that due to the smile on her face. It was rare that Finn came to visit her and she was more than happy to have him here with her.

Her hands covered his, grasping at them gently, pulling them off her eyes. "Hi Finn." She greeted, spinning around in her chair to hug him tightly. They embraced for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment together.

He rubbed her back, pressing his lips to the top of head. "So I was thinking we go out for a date." Finn suggested, pulling a single rose out from behind him, handing it to his girlfriend with a smirk on his face. "What do you say?" Rachel giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she took the rose from him, sniffing it. He watched her with thoughtful eyes, a peaceful smile on his face. "I love you." He mumbled sweetly, running a hand through her hair.

"I love you too" She leaned up and pecked his lips quickly, running around to grab her things so they could leave.

In Rachel's mind her and Finn were unstoppable. They've broken up, got into fights and are still here today and going strong. She knew they were going to get married, nothing was going to stand in their way.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited at a table patiently, a coffee between his hands, waiting for Blaine to arrive.<p>

"Hey baby." Someone said into his ear, making him look up to see his handsome boyfriend, a smile on his face as Blaine leaned down, capturing his lips in a long kiss.

"Mm. How was your day?" He asked, taking a seat across from Kurt, seeming extremely happy.

"It was boring, as usual. I have to be at the office in an hour." Kurt took a sip of his coffee and looked over Blaine, the four hours apart was a weird thing to get used to. "How was yours?" He asked, watching as his boyfriend looked down at the table, a shy smile on his face.

Blaine was not used to this being apart from Kurt thing, its been three months of them connected at the hip, the four hours apart thing was new.

"It was boring as well, law isn't exactly as fun as fashion is. There is so much to read and memorize, its going to be a lot of work." He explained, leaning forward a little so he could be closer to Kurt, no distance was ever close enough to him. "Can I walk you to the office?" Kurt perked up with a wide smile, giving an excited nod.

Their hands interlocked as they walked out of the cafe together, snuggling up as the cold breeze came up behind them.

"Oh gosh its chilly!" Blaine laughed as Kurt wrapped his arms around him, his face buried into his shoulder. "You're so warm." He murmured with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the side of Blaine's neck, loving the taste of his skin on his lips.

"Whoa there, if you keep doing that you might be late to work." Kurt bit his lip and looked up to his boyfriend, innocence in his eyes. "Oh don't give me that look.." Blaine warned as they stopped in front of Kurt's office, huge smiles on both their faces.

Blaine took Kurt's face between his hands, his thumbs running over his cheek bones. "Have a great rest of the day. I'll see you when you get home alright?" He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and rubbed their noses together. "I love you."

Kurt loved when he said it, he got butterflies every time. "I love you too Blaine. See you when I get home." They kissed once more and parted ways.

Being apart was certainly something they needed to get used to, especially with Kurt's job.

* * *

><p>"I had a really nice time." Rachel took a seat next to Finn on the bench, her hand securely in his. After walking around Central Park for the past half hour resting was needed. "I should be getting back soon though, as much as I hate to." She admitted sadly, looking at her boyfriend with sad eyes.<p>

Finn smiled widely and gave her hand an assuring squeeze. "Before we walk back over I.. There's something I need to do." He fumbled over his words like a nervous idiot, laughing in the process as he adjusted himself on the bench to face her more.

"Okay so we've been together a long time, I know that, and I love you Rachel, so much. I feel like I don't really show it enough but today I want to." A deep breath came from him as he dug in his pocket, pulling out a velvet box.

A gasp came from her as she eyed what was in his hands. It was time. She's been secretly waiting for this for the past year, a proposal.

"Oh Finn.. Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" Rachel stood quickly, clapping and jumping around.

He looked confused, like usual, but he had no clue what in the world Rachel was doing. "Yes what?" Finn asked, looking her up and down, an eyebrow raised in question.

Suddenly it dawned on him and he felt incredibly dumb when her face dropped and she sat back down, her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Rach, it was a last minute gift, its not a ring or something." He explained, biting his lip as she wasn't moving.

"I am so embarrassed." She murmured through her hands, not daring to look at Finn. He chuckled, making her smile even though he couldn't see it.

She knew she was dumb for jumping to conclusions but they've been together for so long and she loves him so much, she just kind of figured it was a ring and jumped the gun. Sadly that was a huge mistake.

Finn reached a hand out and rubbed her back soothingly, leaning over so he could press a kiss to her head.

"I still love you Rachel." Her shoulders shook up and down from her giggling silently, making his eyes glow with adoration.

She sat up slowly and looked Finn up and down, smiling shyly, barely looking him in the eye. "They're earrings, in the shape of stars, in celebration for the opening of your show soon and my love for you. I hope you like them." He rambled nervously, hoping she wasn't disappointment.

Rachel looked at him with appreciation and leaned forward to kiss him softly, a silent thank you.

"I love them actually." She said softly, taking off her small hoops and putting in the stars.

Finn loved them on her, but he actually loved anything on her, he was biased and he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this was Chapter 5 obviously! I hope you all liked it! If there is anything specific you think I should write about just let me know! I am open to any ideas you amazing readers have! Love you my fellow Gleeks and thank you so much for reading! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine walked out of the room to see Finn and Rachel walking in together, setting their things down. "Hey guys! What's up?" He asked happily, going into the kitchen to make something for dinner.

He may have been smiling on the outside, but inside he was worried about Kurt, he hasn't come home yet, or even called, it made him very nervous.

"Oh nothing B, how was your first day at NYU law?" Rachel sat down on a stool, leaning forward in interest as Blaine looked through the cabinets.

In all honesty nothing really happened. He met two of his teachers got a bunch of papers and has to have some material read by next class. It was insane that he was doing this and he instantly wished he stuck with majoring in music or something he knew already.

He decided to stick with the simple answer.

"It was pretty informative and very scary." Rachel let out a giggle and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting back carefully. "I feel like I'm not really going to make friends though, everyone there seemed so serious." He felt like a child saying that.

"Mm.. Homemade pizza for dinner?" She asked excitedly, getting up to come into the kitchen with her friend. "I definitely want to help with this!"

Blaine smiled as she stood close and reached out to grab the flour. Rachel wanted to get off the subject since Blaine seemed a tad distressed about his first day.

The two laughed as they bumped hips, working as a team to get dinner done, Rachel flinging cheese in his direction. Since they've been eating at home more they all try to make cooking a little more fun by tossing the ingredients needed to each other, or just starting mini food fights. It keeps things interesting that is for sure.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and rested his head on the desk for a minute to collect himself.<p>

"Excuse me.. Kurt, sorry to disrupt, but I have some messages here for you." He glanced up to see the new intern that was assisting him this semester.

"Thank you Gavin, just leave them on my desk." The door shut gently making Kurt look up. He was exhausted and just wanted to go home, not make all these calls and place all these orders just to have to run errands tomorrow.

Speaking of calls. "Blaine. Shit." He stood and moved his hands around his desk quickly, biting his lip in concentration.

His face lit up when he got a hold of his phone, quickly dialing his number. "Hey there.. I'm sorry I haven't called, I lost track of time and was making so many phone calls." He explained before Blaine could even ask how work was going.

"No, I should be sorry, you were probably worried about me and I should have checked in so you knew I was safe." Kurt smiled widely as his boyfriend was being sweet about the whole thing. Its not that Blaine was gullible or a pushover, but he understands and tries to see everything from other people's eyes.

He smirked at the subject change of Blaine explaining the adventure of making homemade pizza with Rachel for the first time. He was always one to avoid things.

"I should be home in an hour or two. Save me some dinner okay? I'm excited to try it." He laughed softly, looking over the papers left on his desk, rubbing his forehead in distress. Making calls will be the death of him.

Suddenly he realized that the faster he gets done, the faster he gets home, he sadly had to cut Blaine short and hang up. "Babe I'm really sorry but I should probably get going.. Yeah I'll see you when I get home, I promise. You too. Bye."

* * *

><p>Rachel yawned loudly as they were all lounging on the couch watching TV. They were starting to have traditions like a real family would, watching their normal lineup of shows after dinner till the wee hours of the night.<p>

"Lets go to bed babe." Finn murmured as he sat up stretching, feeling a little sleepy himself.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, standing up slowly. "Goodnight Blaine."

Rachel turned to find that he was asleep, splayed out over the side of the recliner, his mouth slightly open. It was precious.

"Huh.. What?" He sat up in a panic and rubbed his face a few times before looking up at Rachel, a little more alert than a few seconds ago. "Where's Kurt? Is he not home? What time is it?"

She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her friend with sad eyes. He had no idea what he was in for with Kurt's job and the hours he worked, she almost felt bad for not talking to him about it, but it was Kurt's responsibility, this was his boyfriend after all.

"No sweetie, he should be home soon though." Lying was bad but she didn't want to worry him anymore than she had to. Little did Blaine know it was almost midnight.

* * *

><p>Kurt paid the taxi driver as fast as possible and ran into the apartment building so he wouldn't get soaked from the rain. It was after one at night and he felt horrible.<p>

He shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. It was completely silent in the apartment, he expected that, especially when he entered his bedroom. The room was pitch black when he peeked in on his boyfriend, his heart aching at the sight before him, Blaine snuggling with Kurt's pillow.

As carefully as possible he slipped into the bed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, his lips pressing to the back of his ear ever so gently.

"You're home." Kurt smiled as Blaine rolled over, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest. It was making him feel happy and sad all at the same time.

The younger man held on tightly, like he would lose him if he were to let go. It broke Kurt's heart, he had to explain what his job was to Blaine so he wouldn't have to try and wait around for him anymore.

* * *

><p>The next morning was hell. Sun bright through the window, some music playing a tad too loud for his liking, and the sound of sizzling. It was all too much to handle this early.<p>

"Well good morning sunshine." Kurt looked up with a frown on his face, running a hand though his disheveled hair.

Blaine smiled widely and set some coffee down on his boyfriend's bedside table, taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"Listen Blaine, we need to talk."

A hand came up slowly, he wasn't looking at Kurt but the smile continued to remain on his face.

"Do we? About what?" Blaine was being passive and it was worrisome to Kurt.

"Don't act like I didn't come home about one thirty last night, and don't even begin to act like you weren't worrying about me. Please Blaine. Can we talk about this?" Kurt practically begged.

He wanted to get this talk with him over with so he wouldn't be worried about Blaine's pent up feelings all day, Kurt knows how he can get.

Blaine sighed loudly, his sad puppy like eyes gazing at Kurt. "I guess there is no avoiding this, is there?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, his blue eyes now a gray color due to the change in his mood.

"We have to handle this like adults.. We're not in high school anymore." He mumbled sadly, remembering the days where they didn't have to talk about things and could just ignore it till it went away.

There was a knock on the door making the couple look up. "Oh, hey you two, sorry." Rachel apologized quickly, noticing their expressions. "Just wanted to let you know I was leaving." Kurt and Blaine waved goodbye to their friend, getting a sympathetic smile before she left the room.

Blaine bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. Having talks made him uncomfortable, he always felt like he did something wrong even when he knew for sure he didn't. The last serious discussion he had was with his parents and those obviously never end very well.

"At Marc Jacobs I answer phones and run mindless errands to pick up scarves, outfits, and idea books. I'm basically a slave. Until all messages are checked and planned out and my schedule for the next day is done I can't really leave. I'm basically like Andy from the Devil Wears Prada." Kurt began to explain, knowing all too well how Blaine was with confrontations, even when it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry for not telling you what I did there before but now that you know I'm hoping you'll understand that I'm not always going to be home at a decent hour, but I'll try my hardest to be in the near future."

Blaine glanced up to his boyfriend with sad eyes as he finished his speech, he was feeling like a child again.

The younger of the two pursed his lips, reaching his hands out to hold onto Kurt's.

"I do understand now that you explained it. Checking in with me is all I ask. I know you probably get busy but I would like to know that you're okay so I can stay sane." He took a deep breath before continuing, feeling the weight being lifted off of his shoulders. "I do this crazy thing where I'm so in love with you that I tend to worry when I haven't heard from you for hours."

The two laughed softly, the tension fading away. Blaine had a knack for that, lightening situations.

* * *

><p>Rachel was busy with final preparations for her show but was released earlier than usual which meant more time with Finn.<p>

She peeked into the arena and smiled widely as she saw everyone leaving the ice. "Hey there Rachel!" A few of the guys yelled, waving to her as they walked to the locket room. With a giggle she waved back and scanned around for Finn, not seeing him.

"Well look who's here!" She turned and saw him walking toward her, already changed into regular clothes, smelling fresh and clean.

Finn smirked as he held her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "I was let out of rehearsal for the day so I was thinking maybe we can hang out, meet up with Kurt before he has to work, I'm sure Blaine will be with him." Rachel offered excitedly, her hands on her boyfriend's chest as she gazed up at him.

There was no way he could deny her anything. She was his weakness so to speak. "That sounds great. Lets go!"

They decided to meet in Washington Park since Blaine wasn't out of class yet, it was easier than traveling the city and waiting around for each other and having to hunt one another down in this big place.

"Kurt! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Rachel hugged him tightly, the two of them laughing.

Finn watched his brother and girlfriend, he was so glad they got along the way they did. "Are you and Blaine okay dude? You guys were having an intense conversation this morning." He blurted without even thinking. That was dumb.

"We're fine Finn, thanks." Kurt left it at that and looked to the ground, trying to compose himself a little bit, he could have gone on ranting about it if he wanted, but decided to stay quiet.. He's barely thought about their talk thankfully. Blaine hasn't said a word about it while they've been messaging. In Kurt's mind everything was okay right now.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when arms wrapped around his waist, a head resting on his shoulder. "Its only my second day and I already want to drop out." Blaine grumbled from behind Kurt, his arms tightening slightly.

Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's, leaning back gently to show he was there for him. "Just stick it out a little longer, we'll figure it out. We can talk about it more later okay?" He felt Blaine nod against his back in agreement.

"Well if you two are done being cute how about we grab something to eat?" Rachel suggested loudly, taking hold of Finn's hand, starting to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello lovely readers! I just want to thank you all for reading, favoring, and subscribing to my story! It meas so, so much to me that you all like the story! Thank you all! Hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

When Rachel wanted something she either got it right away or worked her ass off to get it for herself. She was determined when it came to achieving goals so that day when she assumed Finn was proposing, marriage was stuck in her mind. Rachel wanted commitment, life long commitment, with the person that she loved.

"Finn, you have practice, wake up." She murmured, her hand rubbing over his back gently.

Waking up Finn is one of the hardest tasks in the morning. No one liked to wake him up if they realized he wasn't on time or was about to run late, it was a challenge.

His groan was loud but when he sat up Finn looked like a confused child, it was incredibly adorable. "Do I really have to?" He wondered with a whine, rubbing his face. "I mean can't I just spend the day with you Rach, your not going to rehearsal today for rest. We can stay in bed together, and we'll have the apartment to ourselves since Kurt and Blaine will be in class." Finn offered with a more alert smile.

He knew coach wouldn't mind him skipping out today, he always shows up to practice anyways.

Rachel bit her lip as she thought about his idea. It wasn't a bad one. Maybe this would be a good time to mention her thoughts on moving forward in their relationship.

"Okay. You have yourself a deal Finn, you can stay home!" She giggled, kissing his cheek as he grabbed his phone to call coach.

* * *

><p>After a pretty heated argument between an upset Blaine and distressed Kurt it was decided that law just wasn't for Blaine and he was going to change his major to music. The heated part of the whole thing was talk about the future. Kurt was thinking more about later than now while Blaine was doing the opposite and living in the now. In the end it was Blaine's decision and Kurt loved him, there was no way he could stop him from doing something he loved. It wouldn't be right.<p>

"So tell me about it! How was your first day?" Kurt asked with an excited smile. They were barely seated at the table before he asked.

Blaine grinned from ear to ear, taking lunch out of his backpack. "It was pretty good. We'll be learning song writing stuff, producing things, mixing, and just so many other amazing things. I'm pretty stoked." He explained, a much different expression on his face than when he talked about his first day in his law classes.

Kurt was just glad that he was happy. It was evident when you spoke to him, his whole demeanor was different than what it was a few weeks ago. Their future path is important to him, but they can worry about that later when college is out of the way and maybe when they get their own place. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that they'll still be together, they were in this for the long run.

* * *

><p>Trying to fit sex into your schedule is hard when you live with your brother, and especially now when his boyfriend moves in with all of you, that's a whole other playing field, making it that much harder to accomplish anything sexual at all.<p>

"Wow we haven't done that in a while." Finn mumbled tiredly as he stroked Rachel's hair, her head resting on his chest lazily. He loved having her so close to him, it made Finn feel as if he's doing his job to protect and love her, it was a wonderful feeling.

Rachel sighed in content, her fingers laced with Finn's as they lie together silently, enjoying the empty apartment. Times like these were nice, when they were alone, not having to worry about when Kurt was going to get home. He most definitely wasn't going to be here anytime soon.

The couple gazed at one another for a moment, wide smiles on both their faces. "I love you." Finn murmured, tenderness in his eyes as he told her. He was honestly madly in love with her.

"I love you too." She whispered, closing her eyes and listening as his heart beat slowly. It was peaceful to her.

Suddenly a door shut, the two sharing a look before staring at their bedroom door. "Fuck.. Blaine." Finn whispered harshly, placing a finger over his lips when Rachel looked at him, horror written all over her face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Blaine asked loudly, setting his stuff down by the front door, turning the lock behind him. He gave a shrug and walked into his bedroom to shower, it was a long day.

Rachel and Finn both let out a breath they had no idea they were holding. That was a close call.

* * *

><p>"Hey there." Kurt looked up from his phone in surprise, he was in his own little world for who knows how long.<p>

Standing in the doorway of the lounge was a new intern, Gavin. He was a freshman in college and was basically the assistants assistant, his job was to assist Kurt. "Mind if I join you on break?"

Kurt gave a small shake of his head and grabbed the coffee cup that he forgot he was holding, taking a seat at a table. "So how was your day?" He asked, attempting to be nice.

Him and Gavin don't really interact that much so it was particularly odd that this was going on. Kurt never really suspected any weird vibe from Gavin but this was just so out of the blue.

The younger of the two shrugged his shoulders, giving Kurt a flirty looking smirk as he explained his classes and then coming to work right after to "cater to Kurt's every little need with a smile".

Thankfully for Kurt he wasn't as oblivious as Blaine and realized right away something was fishy, this guy was flirting with him. The weird vibe was now starting to kick in.

"Well that sounds fantastic. I'm just going to excuse myself. Need to call my boyfriend and let him know I'll be done with work soon. Take care!" Kurt quickly excused himself and shut the door to his office, letting a out a sigh of relief.

That was odd, guys don't normally flirt with him, at least not that openly. He held the phone to his ear and waited as it rung.

"Well hey there babe. I should be home in time for dinner!" He said happily, leaning on the desk, closing his planner.

"I will be heading out of here in ten minutes, I just need to let Diana know everything's done and have Gavin finish up a few last minute online orders." Kurt giggled at Blaine's excitement, giddy to get home himself. He could use some rest. "I love you too, bye."

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna leave though.. Can't we just pretend like we aren't home?" Finn whined, trying to hold Rachel against him so she couldn't get up.<p>

It was decisions like this that made Finn think about getting their own and leaving Kurt and Blaine in peace. Then again leaving them along made him worried for Kurt, he was still pretty protective over him even though he knew all to well that Kurt could take care of himself.

Rachel giggled, trying to break free from her boyfriend's grasp. She loved being playful with him.

"If you don't let go I'll scream and Blaine will know we're here." She threatened with an evil smirk, Finn's grip suddenly becoming lose. "That's what I thought."

She stood and gathered her clothes off the floor so she could get dressed. "Can't you just wrap the sheet around or something?" Finn asked with his eyebrow raised in question. It wasn't like they were going to leave the apartment today, were they?

Rachel snorted as she flipped her head over to place her hair in a messy ponytail. "I really don't think Blaine would appreciate me in a sheet like you would. It may burn his eyes or something." She explained with a roll of her eyes at her own corny joke. "Plus I think he would much rather see Kurt wrapped in a sheet." Rachel added with a loud cackle at Finn's disgusted face.

"That was so not funny Rachel!" Finn yelled after her as she walked out of their bedroom. "Gross, that's my brother your talking about!"

Blaine looked behind him from his spot on the couch to see Rachel giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked, prepared for something he may not want to hear.

She took a seat on the recliner. "I was just joking with Finn that you would like to see Kurt rather than me wrapped in a sheet."

Blaine didn't even want to know how that subject popped up, but thought it was funny that it did.

"I can't deny that I would."

"Are you serious Blaine?" Finn was in the doorway of his bedroom, glaring at his brother's boyfriend. "Didn't we already have the talk.. Did you forget already?"

Blaine let out a chuckle. "You said for Kurt and I to not have sex when you're home. You never said I couldn't talk about it." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

The younger of the three stood, walking toward his bedroom. "And just to clarify. Kurt looks damn good wrapped in a sheet." He winked, leaving the room with Rachel laugh loudly, while Finn just groaned in disgust.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the apartment quietly, wanting to escape to his room without anyone noticing him. "Hey babe." His eyes darted up in surprise to see Blaine coming towards him, arms open.<p>

They were in a tight embrace for a few minutes, just enjoying each others warmth. "Can we not leave the apartment tonight?" Kurt asked, his forehead resting on Blaine's shoulder.

A chuckled erupted from Blaine as his arms tightened around his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "There is nothing I would want more."

Kurt laughed at the cheesy line, waiting for Blaine to do something other than stand here and hold him, not that he was complaining or anything.

He loved being held by him, Blaine was one of the few people who could touch Kurt for more than a minute, anyone else would get the wrath of a diva.

"How about we order in some Chinese food, relax in bed, talk and.. I don't know.. Fool around." Biting his lip, Kurt gave Blaine that seductive look, one eyebrow raised in question.

Suddenly Blaine became extremely nervous, looking around the room quickly before settling his eyes back on his boyfriend who was patiently awaiting his answer.

"You know... Okay listen." Kurt pulled his eyebrows together, waiting for Blaine to continue. "Finn just talked to me about us having sex when they're home and I'm just really scared to do that because you know.. We aren't the quietest people in the world and I can't even imagine what he would do to me if he heard. Or found out-"

Before Blaine could continue his nervous rambling Kurt cut him off with a snort of laughter, trying to hold it back. "Blaine, I love you, and if I gave two shits about Finn hearing us, or the fact he told you about this rule of his, I wouldn't have offered it in the first place." He explained, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

The couple shared a challenging look, almost daring one another to go through with this. "So what do you say, babe?"

"Alright.. I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't been getting much feedback but I see the amount of readers and its awesome so thank you so much! As a holiday gift I will be posting 2 chapters together next week! I hope you all are liking it! Enjoy!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally the holidays, which meant that everything was hectic. The Hummel/Hudson's were having something at their house while the Anderson's were shockingly planning something. Thankfully in the midst of all the madness Rachel's fathers had agreed to join the Hummel/Hudson clan for Christmas Eve dinner, and insisted that Christmas night will be at their house. Trying to find time for everyone was going to be impossible.

"Yeah we'll be flying in on Friday." Kurt explained to his dad for the millionth time, he knew they were excited to see them and all, but he's told him when they were arriving almost every night he's been on the phone with him. "Blaine will be there and after we're done having Christmas Eve dinner with you guys we're going to stop by his parent's house because they're doing something as well."

Burt sighed heavily. He knew what they thought about his son, and even their own son, he doesn't understand why they torture these poor kids by pretending that they want to spend time with them.

"Listen kiddo, you think you can handle that? You know how they are about you two." He hesitated a little bit on the wording but knew that Kurt could handle it.

With a roll of his eyes Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, who was busy packing up their bags. It made him sad that Blaine's parents don't make much of an effort unless its an important holiday. They haven't talked to their son since his graduation.

"Um, yeah dad we can handle it. I'm pretty immune to it, I just don't know about him too much. He's pretty emotional when it comes to his parents, you know that." Kurt said lightly, hoping that Blaine wasn't paying attention to his conversation.

"Well okay then son, I'll see you in a few days, love you."

Kurt smiled widely, he was excited to be back home for a little but. As much as he loved New York, he missed his family. "Love you too dad, I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone. Its time. Checklist!" Rachel yelled in the living room, holding a clipboard in her hands.<p>

Traveling with the four of them was serious business, especially because someone was bound to forget something.

Finn, Kurt, and Blaine all stood next to her, looking around at all their things, waiting for her to call out the important list of unforgettable items.

"Suitcases. Two for Finn and I. Three for Kurt and Blaine."

"Check!" Kurt yelled with a satisfied smile, having a suitcase especially for his shoes and skincare routine.

"Cellphones, Laptops, iPods, and chargers for everything." Rachel's eyes peeked up from above the clipboard, waiting for an answer. They had about ten minutes before they had to leave for the airport.

Finn dug through the backpack to make sure before he stood straight, almost as if he was in the army and Rachel was his drill sergeant. "Check!"

She smiled and checked it off excitedly, picking up her tote bag. "Okay guys, looks like we're all ready to head home for the holidays!"

Everyone cheered as they gathered their belongings and made their way out the door, the cab waiting outside, perfectly on time.

Ohio here they come!

* * *

><p>On the plane Finn slept, Rachel read a book and listened to music, and Kurt was sharing headphones with Blaine, who had his head on Kurt's shoulder, dozing off.<p>

"Kurt, if you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep." Blaine murmured with a sleepy smile, his eyes feeling heavy.

A grin appeared on Kurt's face as he continued to gently run his fingers through his boyfriend's unruly, curly hair. He enjoyed doing this on the days Blaine kept it free from the confines of way too much gel.

"You can sleep, I don't mind. I'm just glad I forgot to pack your hair gel, because now I can do this all week." Kurt admitted with a smirk, peeking down to see Blaine's reaction, hoping it would be priceless.

His look was indeed priceless like Kurt had expected, making him giggle.

"Tell me you're lying." Blaine said, sitting up a little to look at Kurt more, his eyes wide in fear.

Shaking his head Kurt tried his hardest to hide his huge smile. "Then I would be lying."

Blaine's mouth dropped in shock, which made Kurt's laughter hard to keep quiet, making him hide his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I hate you. I can't believe you didn't bring my gel. Ass." Blaine muttered, failing to hide his smile as he watched his boyfriend laugh into his shoulder. He could never hate him, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>"Finn, wake up, we're landing." Rachel said softly, her hand gently shaking his shoulder.<p>

He sat up and stretched after sleeping the whole flight. Only Finn can sleep through turbulence and the laughter of Kurt throughout a two hour flight. Even Blaine as a pretty heavy sleeper himself only handled, at most, a twenty minute nap during their trip.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me up." He murmured as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the lighting coming through the plane. "I'm starving."

Rachel giggled at his tiredness, watching him with adoration as he adapted to his surroundings now that he was alert.

"We'll get a bite to eat at your mom's house, I'm sure she made something for lunch." She offered with a wide smile, excited to be back home.

Finn sighed in content, a smile on his face at the mention of his mom. He missed her and her cooking a lot.

"Dad and Carole are waiting for us at baggage claim!" Kurt informed excitedly, practically jumping in his chair.

Holiday cheer was definitely in the air, with all the gifts packed away in their luggage and smiles everywhere they turned. Finn has been ready for this break for a while, he needed to be home.

"Finn, Kurt!" Carole yelled excitedly, running up to squeeze her boys in a bone crushing hug. It was strange not having them around the house all the time. "How are my boys?"

The two laughed and hugged her back equally as tight, missing her just as much. "We're really great Carole. We miss being home." Kurt said softly, attempting to pull away first. This was a tad too close for comfort.

Finn was still holding on to her, no intentions of letting go anytime soon. "I missed it here mom." He mumbled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Hey there kiddo." Burt wrapped his arms around his son, holding him tightly. "I'm glad you're home."

Kurt chuckled as he rubbed his dads back, resting his head on his shoulder. "Me too dad, me too."

* * *

><p>Later that night everyone sat around the living room with coffee and hot chocolate, laughing at stories about Christmas past. The only one who stayed silent was Blaine, quietly sipping at his hot drink, laughing when he felt something was funny.<p>

Kurt peeked backed from his spot between his boyfriend's legs, offering him a smile. Blaine flashed a smirk, leaning in to kiss Kurt's forehead softly.

"Are you okay?" Blaine nodded, smiling widely.

_That was convincing. _Thought Kurt, letting him have this one. Once they get into his bedroom they'll talk more about what's eating at him.

"How about you Blaine, what was the best present you ever got for Christmas?" Carole asked happily, looking to him with a warm smile, waiting for an answer.

The couple turned to face everyone, caught off guard by the question. "Oh... um, I would have to say last year being able to spend Christmas with all of you when my parents were out of town. Spending time with Kurt and being in this lovely family atmosphere was all I could have asked for."

Everyone stopped for a second, sad smiles on their faces. Now Kurt knew there was definitely something bothering Blaine and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Finn smiled as he entered his old bedroom, watching as Rachel jumped on the bed, lying down. "Wow, I've missed it here." He mumbled, glancing around at the now empty space, everything gone but a bed and TV.<p>

He walked to the edge of the bed and fell face down, making Rachel giggle. "I'm guessing you're tired."

"Very." Finn answered with a grumble, feeling his girlfriend climb up on his back, her hands working on his shoulders. "Mm.. Well this is nice." He chuckled, glancing back at her.

Rachel leaned down and placed a kiss behind his ear, choosing to stay quiet, let Finn relax. She knew that he missed being here, but was sacrificing this to be with her in New York, that meant a lot. A decision such as that is what made Rachel realize that he will be a wonderful husband and an amazing father, if he ever asks her to marry him.

"Hey babe, Do you think Blaine will ever have a real Christmas with his family?" Finn wondered, out of the blue.

She knew deep down that he cared about him, between all the awkward moments and differences they had back in high school, Finn will always be there for Blaine.

"I think he already has. Last year with Kurt and all of you, and now this year with us." Rachel said softly, lying down on top of Finn's back, closing her eyes. "Family isn't just about being bound by blood. Its about being loved, and that's something that Blaine is here.. He's loved."

Finn nodded, looking back at Rachel with a thoughtful smirk on his face. "Yeah he is. I already consider him my brother. They'll get married one day, everyone's waiting for it." He said with a chuckle. Thinking of how great of a day that will be.

"They will. Kurt and Blaine were made for one another." Rachel whispered, feeling extremely tired.

"So are we, Rach." Finn murmured, reaching his hand back to hold hers tightly. "I love you."

Rachel gave her boyfriend's hand a slight squeeze, nuzzling her face between his shoulders. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys so this is part one of your holiday gift! I shall post part two sometime later or maybe tomorrow! I'll have to see! Even though I will be out of town I will try my best to update for you! Have lovely holidays everyone and thank you so, so much for reading! Love you all!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms, his forehead resting on his hard chest. It was nice to finally have some time off so he can actually sleep with his boyfriend. He missed having this kind of intimate alone time with him.

"Were you alright back there? I could tell something was bothering you."

Kurt decided not to look at his face, it would just pressure him to answer and he didn't want to make Blaine nervous.

It was silent for a few minutes, the tension hanging over them. This was how talks always began, awkwardly.

A sigh escaped Blaine's lips as he opened his mouth, ready to let it all out. "I'm scared to see my parents."

They locked eyes and Kurt could see the fear in Blaine's, it broke his heart.

"Why are you scared babe? You've done nothing wrong and they haven't even spoken to you since June." Kurt only wished that he could make it all go away and see him smile. He hated when Blaine was hurting like this, especially when it was because of his parents.

Biting his lip Blaine looked up to the ceiling. It was hard for him to talk about this. He hated feeling weak around Kurt because he always felt as though he was the rock in the relationship.

"When they find out, if they haven't already, that I changed my major to music they are going to look at me as if I'm more of a failure than I already was. I try so hard to make them proud Kurt.. So hard." He admitted, tears sliding down his cheeks slowly.

Kurt held his boyfriend tightly, just letting him cry. There wasn't much else to say.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood under the stream of water, basking in the heat, letting it relax him. He didn't want to break down like that in front of Kurt but he couldn't help it. He's held it in for so long that it was bound to happen sometime.<p>

There were arms around his waist, he didn't even hear anything. "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked lightly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder gently, pressing a kiss to his wet skin.

It was the first time Blaine had smiled all morning. "I'm alright. Thank you.. For last night." He took a deep breath, feeling his muscle's relax under Kurt's gentle touch. "I needed that."

"No need to thank me. I did it because I love you, because everyone needs their time to vent, and I just want you to be happy Blaine. That's it."

They were silent, just standing under the water together, Kurt hugging Blaine.

"I love you so much, Kurt. I honestly think you have no idea how much." Kurt smiled widely and snuggled his face into his boyfriend's back. He wanted the rest of his life to be like this.

* * *

><p>Finn sat in the kitchen while his mom was making breakfast. He decided to let Rachel sleep in a bit so he can spend some quality time with her.<p>

"So Finn, how are you and Rachel doing sweetie?" Carole asked, looking back at her son with a huge smile.

His mom loved Rachel, always has. She's been waiting for the call where she's told that they are engaged to be married.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and smiled widely, failing at hiding his blush. "We've been doing real good mom. In love, happy, what more could you possibly ask for in a relationship?"

"Oh you know, a proposal probably." She hinted with a smirk as she prepared everyone's plates.

"That was a rhetorical question." Finn told her, not wanting to talk about that subject. He was nervous about stuff like that.

Carole pulled her eyebrows together in confusion but decided to bypass it for her son's sake.

"Breakfast is ready!" She yelled out of the kitchen so she could rally up the troops. She wanted to go and do some last minute Christmas shopping.

* * *

><p>"What did you get for Finn, Rachel?" Carole wondered as she walked around the mall with her, Kurt and Blaine. They were like a package deal, you can't bring one somewhere without the other. If anyone was going to get married first it would probably be them.<p>

Rachel smiled widely and looked to her boyfriend's mom. "Well... If you must know, I got him this really nice watch and a new hockey stick, his is all old and gross."

Everyone laughed at her comment, going from store to store on a mission for Burt's gift. They wanted to get him something big as a family, to show their appreciation for him.

"I think a tool kit this large is a great idea. He could use it for the shop." Blaine suggested, looking into it so he can get a better idea of how much it comes with. He was the expert about this out of all of them.

Carole considered it and looked at Kurt and Rachel, wondering what they thought, the three having a silent conversation.

Blaine stared in amazement at how they were doing this. Him and Kurt did sometimes but most of time he just played along to make Kurt happy, he usually had no clue about what was going on.

"Its a fantastic idea honey." Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek quickly.

Rachel smiled adoringly at her friend's and turned to Carole who had the same expression on her face. Kurt and Blaine were way more than a couple, they were best friends, a team.

"Well guys lets get this show on the road! Christmas is finally complete!" Carole announced excitedly as she walked to the register, all her kids following.

They may not be her biological children but she loved them just the same. She always considered Kurt a son to her while Rachel was practically her daughter in law, and Blaine her son in law. They were family and she loved them to death.

* * *

><p>Blaine was a hell of a lot more social tonight, his mind clear and worry free. "I remember the first time Kurt and I played in the snow together. It was hilarious actually. He was afraid that I was going to mess up his hair!"<p>

Kurt glared playfully at his boyfriend as his family laughed at the story. Deep down though he wanted to kiss the life out of Blaine because of how happy he looked, it was infectious.

"I'm ready to turn in for the night! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve so we need to get up early to prep food and such." Carole announced with a fading laugh.

Everyone followed suit with her and began to stand, stretch and walk to their rooms, saying good nights.

Burt took a seat on the bed and rubbed his face tiredly, Carole waiting for him to speak. "I'm worried about those boys." He said simply. Burt didn't even have to mention what he was worried about because she already knew.

"I'm sure they can handle it. There is no way the two of them will let the Anderson's disrespect them. The second they say anything to Blaine, Kurt will defend him, you know that. Same for Blaine with defending Kurt, he will give his life for your son and you know it."

Carole sighed as she lied down, worried for the boys as well. She just wanted this game with the Anderson's to end, it was stressful.

"I know that honey, but I'm still nervous." Burt lied down next to his wife and took a deep breath, wishing the Anderson's would just leave Blaine alone. "They're just kids."

* * *

><p><strong>So since chapter 8 was so short I am giving you all 9 early! I hope all of you enjoy! Have very happy holidays everyone! Love you all and thank you so much for reading and giving me a chance! It means a lot! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt stood in front of Blaine, adjusting his bow tie for him before they left. "You look great."

Blaine smiled at the compliment, leaning forward to capture Kurt's lips in a soft, slow kiss. "Thank you beautiful, so do you." He said just above a whisper, their mouths inches apart as he spoke. Blaine was stalling and Kurt knew it.

"Come on, lets get going." They laced their fingers together and left the bedroom, ready to face the Anderson's at their home. Blaine didn't know if he could handle this. "Listen, B, the faster we get there, the faster we come back here."

Before the couple escaped the house without notice, Burt called after them, making Kurt shut the front door, his hold still on the knob. "Listen boys... If anything happens don't hesitate to just walk out and come home, okay?" He told them, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "We'll be here."

Blaine smiled with sad eyes and gave Burt a hug, patting his back gently. "Thank you so much, Burt, that means so much to me."

"You're like a son to me kid, now hold your head up and don't let them get away with anything, promise me." Burt addressed both of them, not wanting to single Blaine out too much.

Kurt nodded and placed a firm hand on his dad's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We promise." He answered for the two of them, wanting to get out of here so the night will be over faster.

As much as Kurt played it off, he was honestly just as scared as Blaine was. The Anderson's never really approved of him dating his son because they didn't approve of their own son being gay. It was always stressful being around them, their hate was so silent and blunt at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Blaine darling!" Mrs. Anderson greeted as she opened the door, the smile instantly fading once her eyes set on Kurt. It was pretty disheartening to both boys. "What is he doing here?"<p>

Biting his lip Kurt looked down to the floor, taking a few deep breaths.

"He has a name, its Kurt, you know that. He's here because he's my boyfriend and its the holidays. Couples normally spend them together mother." Blaine informed harshly, stepping into the house with Kurt by his side, their hands still locked together tightly.

Mrs. Anderson tried her best to smile politely but it obviously fell short. "Lovely, your father should be out soon, dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Blaine nodded and led Kurt to the living room, everything feeling tense and awkward, he felt as though the walls were closing in and he couldn't breathe.

"Hey.. Blaine. Baby, look at me. You can do this. Do you realize what you did back there? You stood up to your mother for me. That takes a lot of guts to do what you just did and I am just... So proud of you." Kurt told his boyfriend, trying to pep him up a little bit.

They were going to fight through this dinner with all they had. They can't let them win.

Blaine's eyes scanned Kurt for a second, wondering how he was so lucky. He doesn't believe that anyone else would survive two years of his parents the way Kurt has. "I want you to be." He whispered, smiling sadly. "I won't let them hurt you, they can pick on me all they want, but not you Kurt, I won't let them."

"Good evening Blaine.. Didn't know you were bringing him. I thought we invited _you_ for dinner." Mr. Anderson sure did know how to strike a conversation. Kurt wondered how Blaine turned out to be such a wonderful man.

Blaine sighed heavily and stood, his hand on the small of Kurt's back. "You did invite me dad, but you had to know that Kurt was coming, we're a couple." He said, frustrated at the hidden insults toward Kurt. His parents were being such snobs.

"Well you could have let us know that your friend was coming." Blaine glared hard at his father, he was close to cracking, dangerously close.

"You mean my boyfriend?" Blaine asked rhetorically, going on before his father could put in his two cents. "You know he comes everywhere with me, we live together, we've been dating for two years. It should be common sense by now that Kurt will obviously be with me if I'm invited somewhere."

His father pursed his lips and turned on the heel of his shoe, walking toward the kitchen without another word. If that wasn't a slap in the face, Blaine didn't know what was.

* * *

><p>Dinner was silent. The only noise being heard was the clinking of forks and scraping of knives. It was better than talking, that was all Blaine was thinking. Of course he thought too soon.<p>

"So I heard from someone at NYU that you changed your major." Mr. Anderson began, taking a sip of his drink. "Changed from law to music."

Blaine nodded, setting his fork down to wipe at his mouth with a napkin. "I did, yes." He said simply, not going into much detail. There wasn't much to elaborate on.

"Why is that? Its not like you can have a future in music or anything, at least with law you can support yourself." His father added, his voice rising slightly, making Kurt glance up from his plate.

Kurt's hand instinctively reached for Blaine's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Because I'm not interested in law dad, I don't want to study it, I want to do something that makes me happy."

"Happy doesn't pay the bills son!"

"Mr. Anderson, Blaine is very talented and you should support him in what he wants to do, that's all he really needs from you two, support." Kurt said softly, running his thumb along Blaine's knuckles.

He was hesitant on interjecting but didn't want Blaine to get walked on. There was no way Kurt was going to sit back and let Blaine get talked down to like that about his education.

Blaine's father looked at Kurt with a stone cold face. "Don't tell me what my son needs. You have no idea how this is going to affect his future." Mr. Anderson took a long swig of his drink. "Letting him transfer to your school is where we went wrong."

"I may not know what his future will be now but I will know when its time because I'll be with him every step of the way, sir." Kurt shot back without missing a beat, ignoring the dig at his school. He wasn't going to let this man tear down his boyfriend's dreams.

"Now you listen here, Blaine is going to realize what he wants sooner or later, and that's not going to be you, so I suggest you stop talking before you make a fool of yourself dreaming about this future you _think_ you have with my son." Mr. Anderson said coldly.

Suddenly Blaine's head shot up, adrenaline rushing through his body. "Don't you _dare_, _ever _speak to him like that, _ever_ again!" He yelled, standing up, both hands flat on the table. "I'm sick and tired of you disrespecting Kurt! Leave him alone! He has been nothing but nice and polite to you yet you still treat him like shit!"

Blaine had finally cracked, all his pent up anger coming up like word vomit.

"We've been dating for two years and you still can't accept the fact that he's my boyfriend, and I love him, and that he's going to be around for a long, _long_ time! I'm so done with all of your bullshit that you've been putting me through! The only thing you care about is my schooling and future yet you never see, or speak to me. You don't even give two shits about how I am at the rare chances I do get to spend time with you. I'm your son for fuck sake!"

"Don't curse at me under my roof!" Mr. Anderson yelled back, standing up to claim his ground. "You have no right to disrespect me!"

Blaine took a deep breath before going on, no where near done with his rant.

"You think this is some kind of phase still, but I've been gay since I was thirteen years old, now I'm almost nineteen and I'm still fucking gay whet-"

Before Blaine could finish his sentence he felt the hard sting of his father's hand clear across his face.

* * *

><p>When they entered the house Blaine walked straight upstairs without a word, everyone looking at Kurt as he shut the front door behind him, just standing there.<p>

"What happened kiddo?" Burt asked, sitting up in his chair. He was glad the boys were home early, but then again that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Kurt looked up to the ceiling and wiped under his eyes. He was overwhelmed by everything that just happened. It was scary and intense the way that they yelled at each other, and how angry Blaine was. Kurt's never seen him like that before.

"His dad slapped him. Blaine was yelling at them because his dad was being rude and he just slapped him right across the face in front of Blaine's mom and I. He told us to get out and said that Blaine's lucky if he ever hears from them again." Kurt explained, not making eye contact with anyone but the floor. He was still in shock.

The room was silent, tears falling freely down Kurt's cheeks. There were so many emotions going through him at the moment, he couldn't move or think straight. He was hurt for Blaine, angry at the Anderson's, angry at himself for budding in, upset that this had to happen on tonight of all nights, and so many other things that were just beyond his control. Blaine wouldn't even speak to him the whole two hour car ride, he was just slumped in his seat, staring out the window, the only sound being a sniffle here and there.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Finn asked, breaking the silence, making Kurt glance up at him. He felt like a helpless child, standing there crying with this family just staring at him, no words to stay because nothing was going to make this any better.

All Kurt did was pathetically shrug his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his middle. That was Finn's cue. He stood and took a few steps across the room, engulfing his brother in a tight hug, sobs racking Kurt's thin body. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I was just sticking up for him!"

Rachel bit her lip as she tried to hold back tears herself. They were such beautiful, sweet people, and it saddened her that someone could be so mean to them.

"None of this is your fault, kid." Burt pulled Kurt away from Finn and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back to calm him down.

Of all nights, tonight, Christmas Eve had be sad. The kids were only here for two more days, Burt didn't want to see them crying, this was supposed to be a happy time.

"I'm going to go check on Blaine and get some sleep." Kurt muttered miserably, pulling away from his dad's embrace, trudging up the stairs slowly.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know what to do with himself once he was in the room. His mind was everywhere and his emotions were haywire, he didn't know if he was angry, sad, or happy that his parents are finally going to leave him alone.<p>

He thought Kurt was going to follow him upstairs, that's what he was hoping, but he was wrong. He figured he was getting space, space that he didn't want right now. All Blaine really wanted was for Kurt to be in this room with him, cuddled up in bed silently, just holding each other for dear life. Kurt was all that Blaine had now.

Taking a seat on the bed Blaine pulled his knees to his chest, resiting his forehead on them, just thinking. There were so many thoughts going through his head that he wanted an aspirin due to the headache he was feeling, his temples pulsating.

It was silence all around him until he heard sobbing, Kurt's sobbing. His heart felt like someone was squeezing it, waiting for him to yell mercy. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he listened to Kurt blame himself because none of it was his fault. It was all on Blaine and his father, not Kurt, he was perfect, he did nothing wrong at all.

Blaine lied down, curling into himself since there wasn't anyone to hold. He needed Kurt so badly right now. They needed each other. His eyes fell close slowly, his mind relaxing as he drifted off into a much needed sleep. Everything was silent and all was finally was well.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door cautiously, peeking his head in to see his boyfriend sound asleep, tear stains on his cheeks. He instantly felt bad for not coming straight upstairs with him, but Kurt needed his family, and he needed to give Blaine his space, he didn't want to overwhelm him more than he already was.<p>

Without changing out of his clothes Kurt crawled into bed behind Blaine, holding his body against his tightly, lacing their fingers together over Blaine's chest. His heartbeat was calming to Kurt, and he just lie awake, feeling it thump underneath his hand, not really ready to sleep yet, he wanted to continue enjoying this moment, holding Blaine.

"You're always the little spoon though." Kurt smirked at Blaine's comment, his nose nuzzling his wild curls. He preferred them over the gelled down look his boyfriend always sported. Kurt noted that he should throw away all gel left at the apartment so he could play with Blaine's hair more.

His hand squeezed gently, Blaine looking back to Kurt, a sleepy smile on his face. "Sometimes you need a turn to be held honey." The term of endearment warmed Blaine's heart, making him snuggle back more into Kurt's warm body, enjoying the closeness. "You can't always be strong for the two of us."

Blaine gave a shrug, his thumb running over Kurt's knuckles slowly. "No, I can't.. But I still try my best."

"Yes, you do." Kurt whispered, his eyes drooping close. "All I can ever ask is that you try Blaine... that's all I ask from you."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all are liking this story. Things are now starting to unravel a little more! Don't give up on me guys, this is my first fic and I'm finally starting to get used to it! Haha! Thank you for reading! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was quiet. Finn was preparing breakfast with his mom. Burt was starting up the fireplace before they sat around to open presents. Rachel was packing up so they wouldn't have to worry tomorrow, but as for Kurt and Blaine, they were still sound asleep, the roles reversed this time, with Blaine holding onto Kurt like usual.

"Christmas breakfast is ready!" Carole yelled up the stairs, hoping she wouldn't have to go up there and wake everyone herself.

Rachel came skipping down the steps, still in her pajamas and smiled. "The boys are still sleeping." She informed, walking into the kitchen, greeting Finn with a kiss.

Burt shook his head, silently telling Carole to leave them along. "They had a long night. Let them sleep in a little bit." He mumbled to his wife, not wanting Finn and Rachel to worry.

It was agreed that they will allow the boys to rest. They were bound to come down stairs soon, well Kurt probably would, he was normally an early riser.

"Merry Christmas gorgeous." Blaine murmured into Kurt's neck, peppering kisses across his boyfriend's skin.

Kurt chuckled tiredly, holding onto Blaine's arms tightly as they lie there, enjoying each others company. "And a merry Christmas to you too handsome." He mumbled back, rolling over to face Blaine, their foreheads pressed together.

Their eyes locked, smiles on their faces, last night the farthest thing away from their minds. "I need you to close your eyes for me." Blaine whispered, rubbing his nose against Kurt's, his own eyes closed in peace. He felt Kurt nod, making him leave the bed quickly, digging through one of their bags. Blaine took a seat, his hand running through Kurt's soft hair, a small hum of contentment coming from him. "Okay, you can open them." He said softly, opening the box just as Kurt's eyes fluttered opened.

"Oh my gosh.. Blaine." Kurt's hands covered his agape mouth, tears of joy rimming his eyes. "I... Before I answer stupidly, what is it exactly?" He wondered, not wanting to pull a Rachel.

Taking Kurt's hand in his own Blaine laughed, his thumb running along Kurt's ring finger. "It's a promise ring.. Its me promising that we will get married someday." Blaine slipped it on, bringing the metal to his lips, placing a gentle kiss. "I know that I want you for the rest of my life Kurt, and I will work my ass off to make sure of it. I don't ever want to lose you."

Leaning forward Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, his hands tangling in his boyfriend's disheveled curls. "I love you so much." He whispered against the younger man's lips, never wanting to stop kissing him.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's bottom lip with a smile, moving in close so he could hold him flush against his hard chest. "I love you too sweetheart. So, so much."

* * *

><p>The boys walked down the stairs, everyone looking back at them with wide smiles. It was kind of creepy. "Good morning! Merry Christmas!" Burt greeted, watching as they took a spot on the floor, their hands glued together. "Everyone ready to open presents?"<p>

There were cheers and laughter as gifts were being handed around, gasps of surprises and tearing of paper filling the room instantly.

"Dad this is beautiful!" Kurt gushed, his thumb running over the picture of him and Blaine from when they were just friends, a picture he's never recalled seeing.

Burt shrugged, a smirk on his face. "I was looking through some old photo's and stumbled across that one. I just.. I don't know. I had a sentimental moment and thought you would have liked to have it."

Biting is lip Kurt stood and walked over to hug his dad tightly. It wasn't all about expensive clothes and skin care products, this is what Christmas was. The little things.

"What is that?" Burt looked down at Kurt's hand, seeing the silver band shining against the light from the lamp. Everyone turned their attention to them instantly, making it extremely awkward. Blaine was going to let Kurt handle this one, he was wearing the ring after all.

"Well its a promise ring dad, basically Blaine is promising that we'll get married someday." He smiled widely, seeing everyone with pure joy on their faces, Burt's looking more like relief.

"Good. That's nice. You're both way too young to be getting married anytime soon anyways." Burt rambled off, making Blaine let out a nervous chuckle.

Kurt took his seat and leaned on Blaine's arm, his head on his shoulder. "We know dad. Don't worry about us." Burt stared at the two of them, his eyes glassy. He's never seen Kurt happier and he couldn't be more thankful that Blaine was the man that made his son smile. He was a good kid.

"Finn this is lovely!" Rachel squealed, jingling her wrist around, the Tiffany heart inscribed with his name bouncing around. Now she had something to match her Finn necklace. The next thing she wanted was an engagement ring.

Rachel will never admit it out loud, but she was, for once in her life, jealous of Kurt. He seemed to have a perfect relationship. When him and Blaine fought, they worked it out pretty quickly, he's gotten meaningful, heartfelt gifts such as the promise ring he received today, they've also barely broken up. According to Rachel that break they had a while ago was ridiculous, they still spoke to one another, she doesn't understand why they think it counts as breaking up. Other than all that nonsense though, they are positive that they will be with each other for the rest of their lives. Rachel doesn't even know what Finn thinks about marriage, they never talk about it like Kurt and Blaine obviously had.

"Hello.. Rachel, are you okay?" She blinked a few times, staring at Finn who sat in front of her with his eyebrow raised in confusion. "I said that I'm glad you like your bracelet, and that I love you." Finn clarified, that goofy side smirk on his face.

He loved her, he really did. Through all the ups and downs they've been through there was always something in his heart that pushed him back to her. The only problem Finn had was this whole engagement thing. He's thought about it, he was planning on proposing to her today, but chickened out for about the millionth time. He was going to try new years, backed out. Last valentines day, backed out. Her birthday, backed out. Now he can add this Christmas on the list. His next option is this new years, at midnight.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home!" Kurt yelled happily as the door to their apartment swung open. Everyone piled in and dropped onto the couch with laughter, excited to be back. This Christmas was pretty tiring and eventful. "I can't wait for New Years! We are going to Times Square this year, right?" He looked at everyone, waiting for the mutual agreement.<p>

Blaine nodded, he had no choice but to agree. Finn also nodded, a wide, scheming smile on his face, Kurt noted to talk to him about that later. Rachel shrugged, but agreed because everyone else did.

"We can go down to a club or something, and party till next year!" Blaine suggested excitedly, not really wanting to spend all day long crammed in Times Square with millions of people.

Kurt bit his lip, thinking about it. He hated taking Blaine out where there was alcohol because he practically abused it. He would get drunk, try to sleep with Kurt, and barely remember anything the next day. It was annoying. "Sounds fun. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. For now I think we should all unpack and get settled in."

Everyone went to their respective rooms, doors shut. That's when the wars began.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought about marrying me Finn?" Rachel asked as she hung up clothes, not really looking at him.<p>

He stood still, closing a drawer on the dresser rather forcefully, thinking about how to answer without getting in trouble. "I have.. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders and took a seat on the bed, watching him. Body language can tell you a lot about a person. Finn was obviously nervous, his whole body tensed up. "Well, I don't know. I guess when I saw Kurt's promise ring it got me thinking about our future and if we're ever going to get married." Rachel explained, practically seeing the gears in Finn's head start turning.

"Of course we will babe, just not anytime soon. We have time." He said casually, trying his best to get away from this talk without her notice.

"Not anytime soon?" Rachel asked harshly. There goes getting out of this unnoticed, Finn thought, mentally face palming himself. "We've been together for practically five years Finn! Granted we've been on and off many of those years but it doesn't hurt for us to at least be engaged!"

She knew that she was probably overreacting, but Rachel has been holding this in for a while. She deserved to at least vent, doesn't she?

"Listen Rachel, I understand that your upset about this, and you have a right to be, but I need to do this at my own pace and I'm just not ready right now, okay?" Finn told her lightly, hoping she wouldn't freak out on him.

His hoping did nothing for him.

"You're not ready? That's like saying you don't love me, or that you want to see other people or something!" She said loudly, her voice getting higher, the more upset she got.

"It is not and you know it!" Something snapped inside him. "Don't tell me I don't love you, Rachel... Because I do. A lot!" Finn yelled, letting his annoyance get the best of him. He instantly felt like an asshole for yelling at her.

Rachel stopped, her mouth closing slowly. "Shit, Rachel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." He walked over and took her into his embrace, holding her tightly against him. "I am so, so sorry, Rach."

* * *

><p>"I don't know about going out to a club on New Years." Kurt said warily, placing his clothes into neat piles on the bed.<p>

Blaine peeked his head out from the closet, his eyebrows pulled together in question. "Why not Kurt?" He went back in and walked out, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I think it would be a lot more fun than being crammed in a confined space with a bunch of strangers."

Kurt shrugged and bit his lip. He needed to stop beating around the bush and nip this in the butt like he knew he should. They had to talk about it one day because that time when they were seventeen obviously didn't do much.

"And you're right. Its just that.. I don't know how to say this without making you upset or anything, but I hate you being around alcohol." He admitted, not looking at Blaine. The tension was now in the air and suffocating him.

Blaine licked his lips and stood up, going back into the closet with a pile of clothes. "We don't even go out that much." He said flatly, his mind reeling at this new information. Kurt's never really said it out loud before, not that Blaine ever really remembers actually.

"No, we don't, but when we do, and you get your hands on a few drinks you just end up getting really annoying, and sexual and I don't want to deal with that on New Years when its supposed to be fun." Kurt rattled off before he could even stop himself. This was not going to be good, he knew that.

He heard a hanger drop, along with a pile of clothes. "So you think I'm annoying?" Blaine asked, emerging from the closet. "Its not my fault that you don't drink with me and I'm sorry that you think me trying to have fun is so annoying to you."

Kurt rubbed his face, instantly regretting ever bringing this up in the first place. Then again, they were adults now, this was bound to happen someday.

"Blaine, you are totally misunderstanding what I'm trying to say. I just don't want us being drunk and not remembering what should be an awesome time. I want to kiss you at midnight and ring in the new year, sober, with someone I love, someone who will remember it." Kurt explained lightly, hoping Blaine would forget the comment about him being annoying. The last thing that Kurt wanted was a fight about this. There has been enough fighting for one holiday.

Blaine sighed heavily, not really knowing what to do with himself. He didn't want to fight with Kurt but he was so frustrated by what he was saying that he couldn't really stop thinking out loud. "Okay so what you're saying is you can't kiss me if we're drunk, and having a good time? Look, I know its not all about getting drunk in order to have fun, Kurt, I know, but you called me _annoying_." Blaine emphasized with a hard glare. "Now tell me... How did I misunderstand?"

So he wanted to be a bitch about this, didn't he? Kurt thought, giving his boyfriend the signature bitch glare. "Fine. You didn't misunderstand. I was being flat out honest with you because we agreed to be honest with one another, remember Blaine?" Kurt watched as he gave a nod, crossing his arms over his chest. The couple was having a harsh stare down, neither were going to go down that easily. Feelings were bound to be hurt.

"Do you want to know how annoying you are when you're drunk?" Blaine watched as Kurt walked closer to him, giving him a bitchy smile. "Babe, come on, dance with me." Kurt whined, poking Blaine in the chest gently, his eyes boring into his. "Mm.. Kurt kiss me, I really want to make out.. Please, lets have a quickie in the bathroom, lets go home and fuck each others brains out, oh please baby, I want you so, so-"

"Fuck you!" Blaine yelled, making Kurt go silent with his finger pressed into his boyfriend's chest. Kurt pursed his lips in a hard line as his finger curled into his hand slowly, avoiding Blaine's eyes that were blazing with so much hurt and frustration. "Don't stand there and make fun of me like I'm some kind of drunken idiot Kurt! I can't control that I act like that on _occasion_ and I'm sorry that I can't be fucking _perfect _all the time!"

Blaine cracked for the second time in the span of a week. Kurt never thought he would be the one to do that.

"Get it through your head already that I'm not this perfect, dapper, little boy. I make mistakes too, you know that, I've told you the stories." Blaine's breathing became deep and heavy, his eyes becoming glassy.

Kurt was honestly speechless, he didn't mean for it to go this far.

"I'm... I'm just going to go and get some air." Blaine mumbled sadly, walking toward the bedroom door, eyes focused on the ground. "Don't wait up for me."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It would be cool to hear what you all think, but other than that I'm glad a lot are reading it, it makes me very happy! Thank you so much for taking the time to read, subscribe to, and favor my story, it really means a lot! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel heard the front door slam, making her sit up. "Finn did you hear that?" She asked, getting out of bed, peeking her head outside their bedroom.

"I did, Kurt and Blaine were yelling at each other pretty bad, I'm shocked you slept through it." Finn explained nonchalantly, not wanting to interfere with Kurt's issues. He would probably want to handle this on his own anyway.

She bit her lip, leaving the room without a word to hear Kurt crying his bedroom, door cracked open. "Kurt, sweetie, its Rachel." She offered lightly, letting herself into the room, she wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. "You don't have to talk about it."

Kurt nodded as she took a seat with him on the floor. He got comfortable and rested his head on her shoulder, hugging his knees to his chest. "I wasn't expecting him to yell at me." He said quietly, the usually strong, confident Kurt sounding so weak and small.

"He'll be back and you'll make up." Rachel assured, running her hand up and down his arm, kissing his head. "Blaine loves you Kurt."

His breath was shaky as were his hands that were wrapped tightly around his phone. "I should call him, see if he's safe." Kurt rambled, not really sure what to do in this type of situation. Him and Blaine have never gotten into a fight this bad before. Blaine hasn't ever walked out far enough without turning back and taking Kurt into his arms, apologies spilling out of his mouth. "He doesn't know the city all too well and I'm scared because its late." Kurt continued, as his friend comforted him.

Rachel wasn't going to tell him what to do about Blaine, this was his relationship. "Go to bed Kurt. Sleep it off and just give him the space he needs to cool off, okay?" She suggested, running a hand through his hair tentatively. Kurt was too stressed and sad to bat her hand away. "He'll be back before you know it."

Kurt sighed, getting up of the floor, feeling a tad dizzy. "Goodnight Rach. Thank you." He told her flatly, walking toward his bed, not changing out of his clothes.

* * *

><p>"Good morning babe." Rachel greeted as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist. "Want a bagel before you go?" She asked, looking back at him with a wide smile. He nodded and kissed her cheek, going to sit on the counter.<p>

Finn looked toward his brothers bedroom with a frown, he still wasn't awake yet. He was normally an early riser. "Did Blaine ever come back?" He wondered out loud, looking to the floor.

Rachel nodded and placed a finger over her lips, pointing toward the couch. Blaine was asleep, curled up in the corner of their love seat.

Finn sighed, getting up and grabbing a blanket to drape over his friend. He may have had a fight with his brother but he wasn't going to leave the guy in the dust or anything. "That's sweet of you." Rachel said gently, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed . Finn shrugged and gave her his signature smirk. "Come on, get your breakfast, you have to get going to practice." He pecked her lips and took his bagel, leaving the apartment before he could be late.

* * *

><p>Rachel bit her lip and stepped to Kurt's room, knocking lightly on the door, letting herself in. "Morning, you going to wake up?" She asked softly, walking toward the bed. There were tear stains on his cheeks, his hair all disheveled. "Oh Kurt." She whispered sadly, running the back of her hand over his cheek as he was still sound asleep.<p>

"He's so beautiful when he's sleeping." She looked back and saw Blaine standing in the doorway, his curls all in disarray. Rachel smirked, giving him a nod. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't say no. He was also hoping that they didn't hate him. Rachel nodded, walking past Blaine and into the living room.

"I didn't mean to yell at him like that Rachel, really I didn't, something inside me just snapped. I couldn't stop it." Blaine began rambling, his face looking extremely distressed. "I just don't want any of you to hate me, or for him to kick me out and I just-" Rachel held up her hand, giving her friend a small smile. The fact that Blaine didn't blame Kurt for a single thing was impressive.

Blaine rubbed his face, taking a few deep breaths to collect himself. "He loves you. I'm more than sure he won't kick you out." She began, watching as Blaine ran his hands through his hair, plopping them into his lap. "Listen, Blaine, you both rarely fight, this is the worst that I recall it ever getting so you'll both be fine. I know it." Rachel assured, reaching out and taking his hand in hers, running her thumb over his knuckles. "Just talk to him. Its all you can do."

He nodded and watched as she stood, smiling down at him. "I have rehearsal. You two are here alone for the whole day." She informed, going toward the front door to collect her things. "Use this time wisely." Rachel gave Blaine a wink and slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat up and looked next to him expecting to see a sleeping Blaine. He was disappointed to see the bed empty. "Why did I open my big mouth?" Kurt's hands pushed through his hair as he hung his head, groaning. The door to his bed room creaked making his head snap up.<p>

In the doorway was Blaine, his sad eyes looking everywhere but at Kurt. "You care about me.. That's why you opened your mouth." Blaine pointed out, the corner of his lip turning up. He wasn't going to move from his current spot without Kurt's permission, he didn't want to push anything.

"Why are you talking to me?" Kurt wondered as he looked down at his lap, playing with his hands. He felt as though Blaine should be mad at him, that he should be giving him the silent treatment. "I don't think I deserve your kindness."

Blaine rolled his eyes, a chuckle escaping his lips as he crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. "Kurt, I love you." He stated simply, thinking that was explanation enough. Blaine wasn't going to act like a child about his relationship anymore, he wasn't going to give him the silent treatment, or beat around the bush by not talking about certain things. They had to grow up, last nights fight taught him that.

Kurt cleared his throat and looked Blaine up and down, not really expecting that answer. "I love you too Blaine." It felt like last night never happened after the phrase slipped through his lips. Blaine's smile made Kurt's heart race in excitement. "You can come in you know?.. Its your room too."

There was a sudden spark between them, they both felt it. "I want to apologize for what I said last night. I had no right to curse at you the way that I did and in that tone of voice." Blaine walked toward the bed, taking a seat. "I am so sorry Kurt. You didn't deserve that." He murmured, reaching out to hold his boyfriend's hand. He missed his touch even if he was only away from it for a night.

"You didn't deserve the way that I talked to you either. I didn't mean to belittle you.. or act like a complete bitch." Kurt admitted, placing his free hand over their joined ones with a smirk. "I'm sorry too, B." He whispered, running his thumb over his boyfriend's rough skin.

Their eyes locked and in that instant it was all over. Blaine leaned in and pressed his mouth against Kurt's making it feel like the first time again, it was beautiful.

They moved slowly and took their time to touch and feel. Blaine's hands roaming Kurt's smooth skin under his shirt, their kisses passionate and slow. Kurt adjusted his position to sit on his boyfriend's lap, his arms securely around Blaine's neck, grinding his hips roughly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as their foreheads were pressed together, eyes full of love and lust.

"What is it baby?" Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's as hands roamed backs, and clothes slowly shed, being thrown randomly around the room.

Kurt bit his lip as his eyes scanned Blaine's body, his cheeks becoming hot, heart racing. "Make love to me." He whispered, his hands rubbing his boyfriend's sides.

Blaine took Kurt's lips into his own, his tongue sweeping the inside of his mouth slowly. He pulled back, eyes still closed, just enjoying the current closeness between them. "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>Finn entered the pizza place and looked at his phone, he hasn't heard from Kurt or Blaine all day and he was pretty worried. "Hey babe!" Rachel waved him down at a table by the window, smiling widely, she was in a good mood today.<p>

"How was your day?" He pecked her lips and took a seat, unzipping his jacket. "Have you heard from Kurt or Blaine at all today? I'm pretty nervous." Finn wondered, peeling the gloves off of his hands.

Rachel shook her head and took a sip of her drink. "I haven't but you should wait till we get home to check on them." She warned, trying her best not smirk.

His eyebrow raised in question, his eyes scanning her face carefully, searching for what she wasn't saying. "Why shouldn't I just call and do a quick check up?"

"They may not answer." She offered, placing her menu up to hide her face.

Finn took his finger and pushed it down gently. "Is there something that I don't know and should be catching on to?"

Rachel shook her head again and cleared her throat. "I just don't want you worrying if they don't answer is all."

"Do you know why they won't answer?" Finn asked, just to get a shrug from his girlfriend.

"Well I have an idea.. I'm just no-" Rachel began, getting cut off by Finn in the process of her theory.

"What is the idea here Rach?"

Rachel bit her lip to hide a smirk, drumming her fingers on the table. "Well the idea was maybe they're having make up sex." She rattled off rather quickly, watching as Finn made a face of disgust.

"I didn't need to hear that!" He told her in panic, rubbing his forehead as he stared down at the table, clearly embarrassed.

"You did ask for my idea, you know?" Rachel pointed out, sitting back in her chair, arms crossed. "If you didn't want to hear it you shouldn't have asked."

She laughed while Finn cringed slightly, trying to shake the image of his brother and boyfriend doing the deed at that very moment they were talking. That was way too weird for him.

* * *

><p>"Mm.. So tight baby." Blaine murmured as he slowly pushed into Kurt, trying his best to be gentle and not thrust.<p>

It was rare when they had sex, it was always making love to them, slow, tender and passionate.

Kurt's head pushed back into the pillow the deeper Blaine went, low moans filling the room. "Blaine, just.. Please." Kurt bit his lip, his hands scrunching up the sheets.

Blaine's eyes were focused on Kurt's as he got down on his elbows and thrust so he was all the way in, Kurt releasing a whimper. Neither moved, they just gazed at one another, getting used to the feel of things.

"Babe.. You can move." Kurt said softly, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips to distract him as he pulled out, just to thrust back in. Kurt's mouth fell open as he moaned, Blaine peppering him in kisses as he moved in and out at a slow pace.

Kurt's hands tangled themselves in Blaine's curly hair, pulling his face closer to his, kissing him. "Yes.. right there." He mumbled against his lips, meeting Blaine's thrust.

"So close.. Mm, Kurt!" Blaine moaned loudly, digging his face into his boyfriend's neck, kissing his soft skin and leaving a generous mark.

Tangled together in skin they came down from their release, breathing heavily and holding on to one another.

"I love you so much Blaine." Kurt whispered, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's cheek, hugging him tightly as he slid out. "I love you too Kurt." His lips pressed to his boyfriend's jaw, closing his eyes as he cuddled with him. "I'm sorry too."

Kurt tugged the blankets out from under them and pulled it over him and Blaine, resting his head on his boyfriend's firm chest, listening to his heart race. He never wanted to fight with Blaine again, even if it does lead to a moment like this, he hated when they hated one another, even if it was only a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I feel like I totally butchered my first intimate scene. It was worth a shot, I had to try it sooner or later and I chose now! Haha! Oh gosh! Okay well anyways I hope you all enjoy! Reviews would be pretty awesome but I'm glad you guys are reading anyways! Thank you all so much! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Finn took a few deep breaths as he paced back and forth, Blaine just sitting on the bed Indian style watching him. "You need to calm down."

"I don't think I can. I'm nervous." Finn muttered, his hands drumming on his thighs as he spun around, walking the other way. "What if she says no Blaine?" He asked, looking to his friend with panic.

Blaine rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand. "I doubt she will say no." He assured with a wide smile, enjoying Finn like this, he was usually so laid back. "I mean wasn't she the one that asked you about marriage?"

Finn nodded and continued his pacing, running his hand through his hair, letting out a huge sigh. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked to Blaine. "You cannot let me back out tonight, deal?" It wasn't really a question but more of a command of sorts. "I need to go through with it this time and I need you to help make that happen." He explained, pacing again.

"Look... Finn if you aren't ready to do this don't force yourself." Blaine said lightly, not wanting to tell him what to do with his life. "Just because you don't propose doesn't mean you don't love her. I love Kurt with all my heart but haven't proposed to him."

"You gave him that promise ring. Its like the same thing."

Blaine couldn't argue with that one. Oh well. He tried. "Well alright then. I will make sure you do this tonight." He agreed, watching as Finn stopped and smiled widely.

"Thanks Blaine, you're the best." Finn said sincerely, going over to the bed to hug him tightly. "I kind of already consider you my brother you know?" He admitted with a goofy smile, taking a seat next to Blaine.

"That's sweet Finn, thanks." Blaine smiled and patted Finn's knee, sighing. "I can't wait to really be your brother someday."

* * *

><p>Rachel was out to lunch with Kurt to bond, they haven't been able to spend much time together lately due to rehearsals.<p>

"I'm excited for tonight, it should be fun." She offered with a smile, spinning the straw within her drink.

Kurt gave a shrug and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "I don't know. I'm sure it will be fun but I've never been a huge fan of new years." He said passively, not wanting to be gushing about tonight. He knew about Finn's idea and didn't want to blurt it out due to excitement like an idiot.

Rachel nodded and looked Kurt over hoping he was alright. Him and Blaine seemed great but she didn't know how he was in his head, he was pretty good at hiding things.

"Are you and Blaine going to drink tonight?" She asked casually, moving her arms off the table as their meals were placed in front of them.

"I don't know. We may have a few but agreed not to get completely and utterly wasted." Kurt explained, not seeming thrilled about tonight at all. It was concerning because he was the one who wanted to do all this going out on new years thing in the first place.

She picked at her salad and bit her lip, not wanting to pry too much. "Um.. You and Blaine _are_ okay right?"

"Yeah we're fine. Why?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, not understanding why she was asking such an odd question. He told her everything from the apologies to the make up sex, how would they not be okay after that?

"No reason, you just seem to be acting a little off today."

"Am not. I just.. I don't know. I don't really feel like going out tonight where it will be crowded and gross." Kurt partially admitted, not wanting to ruin tonight's surprise. "I would rather be sitting at home with my boyfriend watching it on TV."

"That's not what you said the other day." Rachel pointed out, suddenly confused.

Kurt shrugged and stabbed at his food, taking a bite. "Well I changed my mind."

She let it slide and the two continued eating in silence. Something was going on and she did not like it, especially when her friend was clearly hiding something from her.

* * *

><p>"Was Blaine acting funny today?" Rachel asked Finn as they were getting dressed for tonight's festivities.<p>

Finn turned around and buttoned up the rest of his shirt, giving a shake of his head. "Not that I notice, why do you ask?"

Rachel slipped on her dress and reached her hand back, zipping it up. "Well Kurt was acting weird today saying how he didn't want to go out anymore and just wanted to stay home." She explained, sounding concerned which to Finn was odd, what was so concerning about that.

"Okay. So."

"Going out tonight was his idea in the first place. Why would he suddenly not want to do that?"

"Because maybe he doesn't want to have Blaine get drunk off his ass anyways because they just had a fight over that exact thing and he's just worried about it." Finn offered, not understanding Rachel's worry about this. It wasn't weird to him.

Rachel sighed and took a seat at her mirror, pulling out her makeup. "I think he's hiding something."

"What could Kurt possibly be hiding?"

She thought for a little bit and then it hit her. "Oh my gosh... What if after their fight and making up and all that, Blaine purposed to Kurt but they're hiding it because Burt would have a heart attack if he found out?"

"That's a little extreme Rachel." Finn said with a chuckle. "You got to thinking that all because Kurt changed his mind about going out tonight?"

"Its possible." Rachel told him, glaring at him through the mirror. "I'm going to confront them about it. Thinking they can hide it from me. If anything we should be the first to know."

"Rachel we can't be the first to know if it didn't happen. They would never hide something like that, its just who they are. Kurt and Blaine would want to celebrate something like an engagement."

She shrugged and continued getting ready, ignoring Finn's last comment. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She hated being out of the loop of things especially when she knew there was a loop in the first place.

* * *

><p>Kurt was leaning into Blaine as they sat at a table in the corner, waiting for Finn and Rachel to come back with some drinks.<p>

"So is there a limit tonight?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow toward his boyfriend, hoping he doesn't get the bitch glare.

Of course he got it anyway. "Three." Kurt told him simply, his eyes scanning Blaine's face before pressing a kiss to his cheek, a wide smile on his face. "We'll see how the night goes."

Blaine chuckled at the wink he got and look up in excitement as a tray was set down. "Alright boys, let the partying till next year begin!" Finn yelled with a goofy smile, lifting his drink in the air.

Everyone took their first sips, peaceful smiles on their faces. "We have about 3 hours and counting!" Rachel informed, taking a glance at her watch, seeming much happier than about an hour ago. Finn was still on to her of course, he didn't want her to ruin the night in any way, shape or form. "So boys, any resolutions?"

Kurt nodded and sat up, his hold still on Blaine's arm. "My resolution is to work on moving up in my job, work on being a better boyfriend, and possibly think about getting my own apartment with Blaine." His head turned to look at Blaine, a sparkle in his eyes. "I mean.. Only if you would want to."

"Of course I want to Kurt." Blaine said softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead, being careful about the affection in front of Finn and Rachel.

Finn coughed and smirked at his friend. "So resolutions Blaine.. Got any?"

Blaine avoided eye contact and stared at the table for a few seconds. "Uh yeah.. Um. Look for some gigs around town, be a better boyfriend, work my ass off in school, and to marry this beautiful man beside me." The cheese was suffocating Finn. He couldn't believe he was still breathing.

"Touching bro, really. Moving on from the cute gag fest Rachel and I are going to go dance!" Finn announced quickly before his little brother pounced his boyfriend in public. Even though he was totally okay with the gay thing, Finn was not okay with the Blaine all up on his brother thing. It was just weird.

* * *

><p>Rachel took a seat at the table with Kurt, taking a break from dancing, she didn't want to be dead tired at midnight. "Hey, having fun?" She asked her friend casually, not wanting to attack him right away.<p>

"Yeah, its nice having Blaine be coherent." Kurt chuckled and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his boyfriend weave through the crowd to the bar. "How about you?"

"Fun, lots of fun. So what Blaine said about marrying you, that was sweet." Rachel mentioned, smiling widely like she usually does when she gossips with Kurt.

He squealed and bit his lip, the happiness he's feeling becoming much more obvious than before. "It was, wasn't it? I was not expecting him to say that at all, it shocked me!"

"Did it really?"

"Yes.. Why would you ask that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow seeming a little confused that Rachel changed her mood so quickly. She was oddly suspicious of something.

"You guys are engaged already. I know he asked you and you're just trying to hide it from everyone till its in the clear to tell Burt!" Rachel yelled, a satisfied smile on her face as she finally got to rat him out to his face. She felt extremely accomplished.

Kurt's eyebrows pulled together as he took all this information in. Was he missing something? Did he not remember Blaine proposing to him or something? "Excuse me Rachel but what the fuck are you talking about?"

Rachel smirked and crossed her arms, leaning forward. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Hummel. After you and Blaine's make up he totally proposed to you, that's why you've been acting so funny because you don't want anyone to find out!" She explained, thinking she knew him better than he knew himself.

"Blaine did not propose to me Rachel!" Kurt yelled, not really understanding where all this was coming from.

"When did I propose to you?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side in question as he walked up to the table.

"Apparently after our fight, when we made up."

Blaine scrunched his nose. "I did?"

"Supposedly." Kurt answered, not once looking away from Rachel, thinking how insane she is.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at her friends, instantly wanting to take back everything she said. This was obviously a mistake. "Oh boy.. I owe you a huge apology I guess." Rachel murmured, feeling very dumb.

"You guess?" Kurt questioned, sporting one of his many 'what in the actual fuck' faces.

"Okay I know, I know. I'm sorry to assume what I did Kurt. Very sorry. I just thought you were acting really weird that's all. I thought you were hiding something from me." She admitted, biting her lip, not being able to look at Kurt. She definitely regretted this one. Certainly not one of her brightest ideas. She clearly didn't think this one through.

* * *

><p>There was a ton of champagne getting passed out as it was getting closer to midnight, Finn's heart about to leap out of his chest. He was nervous as hell. "Don't worry, you can do this." Blaine said into his ear, giving him a nudge. Finn looked down and smiled, giving his friend a small nod to thank him.<p>

"Oh I'm so excited!" Rachel squealed, holding on to Finn's arm as the countdown from 50 started. This was it, now or never. He had 50 seconds to improvise a speech.

Clearing his throat he turned and made his girlfriend, soon to be fiance, face him. "Rachel I need to tell you something." Finn swallowed thickly. "I love you. We've had our ups and downs, but each and every time we've made it through and you questioning if I loved you the other night really hurt me, but also made me think."

"10.. 9.. 8.." The countdown began which just made him stutter more, his hand digging in his pocket quickly and dropping down on one knee.

"It made me think that its time to grow up.. so Rachel... Will you marry me?" The crowd went wild, everyone hugging each other and sharing a new years kiss. It was absolute madness.

Rachel leaned down to his level and smiled widely, tears shining in her eyes. "Yes." She stated simply, leaning forward and taking his lips into a deep kiss, her arms tight around his neck.

This was most certainly a new years to remember. It was the start to one crazy year not only for Finn and Rachel, but for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I have some idea of what I want to do with this story! I hope you all like it, I recently got some lovely feedback from a few people and I am just so happy that I'm getting readers and reviews and its so nice! So I just want to say thank you very much! You guys are great! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt entered his office with a smile, ready to start this new year off right. Rachel's show was in a week, Finn's playoffs are soon and Blaine finally got regular Friday night gigs at some coffee shop that pays well. This year started off nicely so far and he was hoping to keep it this way.

"Good morning." He looked over before entering his office to see Gavin smile at him. He hasn't really talked to him since that creepy flirting before the holidays.

Kurt smiled and opened his office door. "Good morning Gavin. Happy new year!" He said happily, trying to start this off on the right foot. He didn't want anything to be awkward between them.

As Kurt took a seat and prioritized his to do list he managed to look over the mock up song list that Blaine made and wanted him to judge. "Anything you need me to do?" Kurt glanced up and saw Gavin peeking his head into his office, a smile on his face. "Yeah, here." Gavin took the piece of paper in his hand and looked it over nodding slowly. "Alright boss, I'll have this done soon." He gave Kurt a wink and left the office, making Kurt roll his eyes. This kid was not going to give up.

"Hello?" Kurt held the phone between his ear and shoulder, making a few notes on his boyfriend's song list. "Oh hey Blaine, I'm looking at now. Good timing." He chuckled and continued writing as Blaine spoke of a few new ideas, getting really excited about his new job. "I think I may be working late tonight so how about on my dinner break you come eat with me and we can talk about it then?" Kurt asked, smiling widely as Blaine fake contemplated, saying he had a hot date with his other boyfriend at his office. "Stop being cute and just say yes." Blaine laughed and agreed to dinner, saying goodbyes so Kurt could get back to work.

* * *

><p>Rachel was in the middle of the stage panting, feeling extremely dizzy. "Do you need a break sweetie?" The director asked, not used to seeing her like this. She always worked hard so she earned this privilege of a break. "Please sir, I'm sorry." He shook his head and waved her off to go backstage and relax. She's beyond ready for this show, sadly its hell week and this needs to be perfect for the reviews they will be receiving.<p>

"Hi Finn." Rachel said softly, lying down on the couch in her dressing room. She's barely been home this week and it kills her that she hasn't seen her fiance that much. It felt so nice to say that, her fiance. Rachel sighed and rubbed her forehead, wishing she could be home and resting. "I'm fine. I'm just tired and I miss you. They might let me home soon though." She explained, hearing the sadness in Finn's voice. "Aw I don't want you to be home alone for dinner... I'm going to try and come home okay?" After many protests on Finn's behalf he finally gave up when he heard the directors voice from his end of the line. "I'll see you when I get home. I love you, bye."

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring intently at his laptop, typing away an itinerary for one of the assistants going out of the country for some fashion meeting. "Excuse me, Kurt.. Can we talk?" His head popped up over the screen to see Gavin peeking his face in. Kurt gave a shrug and went back to work, wanting to get this done before Blaine got here with their dinner.<p>

It was silent for a few minutes, Gavin sitting awkwardly in a chair twiddling his thumbs. "What did you want to talk about?" Kurt's eyes glanced up at his assistant for a few seconds, his fingers still furiously typing.

"Oh its just um... I know that I am very abrasive-"

Kurt held up his hand, cutting Gavin off, a smirk on his face. "I think a better word is obvious."

Gavin nodded and gave a shy shrug, clearing his throat. "Okay, okay, fine, obvious. Anyways I just want to let you know that I like you, I'm pretty damn jealous of your boyfriend because he has you, hence the ring on your finger." Kurt continued to stare at the computer screen, listening and taking in everything that Gavin was saying. This was not any new information, it was clear that Gavin like him.

Someone that wasn't Kurt or Gavin cleared their throat, the sound of plastic bags crinkling filling the office. "Um.. Hey there. I have dinner." Kurt felt his throat go dry as he looked over the screen that was currently blocking his site, seeing his boyfriend standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable. "Was I interrupting something? I mean, I can wait if you need me too, the secretary said I could just come up."

Kurt shook his head and stood up, his hands flat on the desk so no one could see that he was shaking. "Um Gavin we can talk about this another time. Blaine, just take a seat okay, I'm sorry I wasn't really keeping track of the time."

Blaine took a seat quietly, his mind reeling. He shouldn't be jealous, this kid was just letting Kurt know how he felt, they weren't like acting on it or anything, not that he knew of. He really needed to stop thinking now. There was no way they can get into a fight, he needs to control his jealousy and just talk it out with Kurt.

"I'm sorry you walked into that." Kurt said quietly, his back against the door as he shut it. "I really don't want to argue but I just want to say that nothing has happened. Ever. Besides two second talks, absolutely nothing has gone on between us, I swear Blaine." He pleaded, on the verge of tears due to stress. Between work and now this possible fight, Kurt was at his limit.

Blaine stood and walked over to his boyfriend, taking him in his arms. "Hey now.. Don't get upset. I'm going to be honest, I'm not happy that he has a crush on you and works with you everyday but I believe you that nothing's happened." He pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek, keeping them there for a few seconds before pulling away and looking at him. "I love you, hence the ring." Blaine said jokingly, pecking Kurt's lips as he giggled at the comment.

"I love you too, B. Now can we eat?" Kurt asked, resting his forehead against Blaine's, pecking his lips. Blaine nodded with a chuckle and pulled away to grab the bags from his chair, taking a seat and setting everything up on the desk while Kurt cleared it for them.

* * *

><p>Finn smiled widely as he embraced Rachel, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you're home." He mumbled tiredly, rocking from side to side.<p>

Rachel giggled and rested her head on him, humming peacefully. "I'm glad I'm home too." They just held one another in silence for a few minutes until they were interrupted by Finn's growling stomach, the both of them laughing.

"I just hate that you're gone so much lately, it wasn't like this when we first moved here." Finn said quietly, pulling away a little so he could look down at her.

Her eyebrows pulled together as she glanced up at him, a little hurt by what he said. "It wasn't like this because I wasn't getting any roles and I was still going to school." Rachel told him, trying not jump to conclusions about what Finn was trying to say. "I'm gone because I actually have a role now and I'm actually doing something with my life."

Finn's arms slowly slipped from around, his smirk turning into a frown. "Even if you stayed in school Rachel you would be doing something with your life, being on Broadway isn't everything."

"Well to me it is. You of all people should know that."

"I do know that Rach but you're making it sound like your life would have no purpose if you haven't gotten this role!" Finn said harshly, making Rachel take a step back from him, becoming defensive. "Your life had purpose before, you know? I was there and you were in school for theater, working toward something different than stardom, something more realistic. It wasn't going to be the end of the world if you graduated from college, everyone would still be proud of you."

Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears at his words, hurt that he's never said this before. "So you don't want me in this show?" She asked, trying not to cry. "You don't want me living my dreams, or to be happy, or to try and be something bigger than what I may have been destined for?"

"That's not what I meant, don't put words in my mouth Rachel, that's not fair!"

"No! What's not fair is you telling me that I should have just stayed in school and not lived out my dream." She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Finn took a deep breath, he didn't want to yell at her, she didn't deserve that right now. "I never told you that, I'm saying that if you wouldn't have gotten this show and stayed in school your life would still be something, we could easily raise a family and move out of the city and into a bigger place." He defended, watching as her face dropped, more tears coming. "I do want you to be happy but you make it sound like if it weren't for this show you wouldn't have been and that hurts me."

"Well I'm sorry that performing means so much to me."

"Don't I mean anything to you?" Finn asked, raising his voice a little to prove a point, feeling worthless compared to Broadway. "God am I seriously less important than some show that you'll only be in for a few months?"

"You don't mean more or less Finn. I love you, but being on Broadway has been my dream!" Rachel yelled, crying out of frustration.

Finn shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, not knowing what to do with himself. "So I don't mean anything more than some show that you got the role in all because the original lead found something better?" He asked, knowing that comment was a real low blow. "That's really good to know Rachel. Love you too."

"Fine, whatever. If that's how you want it to be then here, take it, I don't want it anymore. You don't want to deal with my dream then you don't deal with me anymore." Rachel slipped the ring off her finger and threw it at Finn's chest, grabbing her rehearsal bag and storming out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine entered the apartment to see Finn on the couch with his head hung low, hands in his hair. He looked like an absolute wreck.<p>

"You okay there bro?" Blaine asked, patting Finn on the back gently, making him flinch.

The taller one shrugged, sniffling. "I lost her guys. I don't know what to do."

Blaine looked back at Kurt who just gave him a shrug, the her was obviously Rachel but neither knew what Finn could possibly be talking about it.

"Look Finn... We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." Kurt said gently, taking a seat on the couch next to his brother.

Finn looked up and wiped at his eyes furiously, glancing at his brother. "Why do you want to help me? She's one of your best friends, shouldn't you be on her side?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows toward his boyfriend, knowing Kurt was going to be a little taken back by the comment. "Finn we don't take sides, you are both my friends." Blaine offered gently, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No offense here Blaine, you're great and all but I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Kurt." Finn said in a harsh tone, making Blaine frown and stand up, going to his and Kurt's room to leave them alone to talk.

Kurt sighed and rested his head on his brother's shoulder, patting his knee. "I'm not taking sides. Plus.. You're my brother, that gets you some brownie points." He said quietly with a soft smile, genuinely wanting to help Finn. Kurt hasn't seen him this broken in a long time. "I'm here for you, okay, I promise."

Finn nodded and rested his head gently on top of Kurt's, releasing a huge sigh. "I don't know where she went. She threw the ring at me and walked out." He explained, not wanting to talk about the details of the fight.

"I'm so sorry. I want to say something to make this better but I know that I can't." Kurt sat up and crossed his arms, devising a plan already even though he didn't even know what actually happened between the two of them yet.

"There's nothing you can say.. I just want her back."

Kurt's heart crumpled at that last comment, he really didn't want to say anything now. "Come on, lets get you to bed, sleep off this sadness and we'll talk more in the morning."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of their room early the next morning and made himself some coffee. Finn was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV, even Blaine didn't know what show was on. This was bad.<p>

"Morning Finn!" He said cheerily as humanly possible this early in the morning.

Finn groaned but managed nothing more, making Blaine bite his lip. This really was bad.

"Do you want something to eat?" Finn loved food. He was bound to answer a word to this.

Blaine received another groan but Finn shook his head as well this time. Kurt was going to have to get in on this, he will make Finn be more of a person today. There was no way he was going to let his brother cut himself off from the world all because of this fight with Rachel.

Kurt woke up to the smell of coffee, smiling as his boyfriend entered the room with two cups in his hands. "Morning my handsome waiter." He smirked and grabbed his cup, taking a big whiff.

"Good morning gorgeous." Blaine mumbled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek as he took a seat on the bed. "Finn needs to be kept busy today. He's on the couch starting at the television, not speaking or eating... He turned down food Kurt. I'm pretty sure he's never done that before."

"Don't worry. Let him vegetate for the day.. just today. It gives me time to talk to Rachel and maybe get some sort of insight on what happened. I'm not going to rely on Finn to tell me because I know he won't." Kurt explained nonchalantly, as if this was not a big deal, as if his best friend didn't call off the engagement she had with his brother.

Blaine shrugged and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, taking a sip of his coffee. "You are going to fix them though, aren't you?" He asked, hoping that Rachel will come around and take Finn back. He can't stand that poor lost look on his friend's face.

"Not me. We, honey bunch. We are going to fix them."

"Honey bunch?.. Really Kurt?"

"Its cute. Admit it. You secretly love it."

Blaine smirked and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Alright sugar pie. We are going to fix them."

"Ew.. sugar pie?.. Really Blaine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I made Finchel have a big fight. Kurt and Blaine already had one so I figure that I would spread the wealth a little bit! Haha! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I would totally love to know what you all think! Thank you so much for reading and subscribing and favoring! It means so so much to me, thank you! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine was on Finn duty for the day while Kurt took off work to hunt down Rachel. She was bound to be at rehearsal because her show was next week.

"Get it together Berry! Take ten!" The director yelled, not helping Rachel keep her emotions together, she was breaking at the cracks.

Kurt got up from his seat and ran backstage, showing them this special pass he got from Rachel a while ago when she started the show. With a heavy sigh he knocked on her dressing room door, biting his lip. This is the first time he was trying to bring people back together, this was weird.

"I don't really want to see anyone right now." She answered, her voice cracking.

Taking a deep breath Kurt knocked again. "Its me Rach. Please."

The door unlocked but didn't open, Kurt pushing it open himself to see his friend lying on a couch, hugging a pillow to her chest."Kurt, I'm a wreck." She said, sounding so small and fragile. As he walked over to the couch he needed to hold back tears, he felt bad for her, she may have chosen to walk out on Finn but it doesn't mean she wanted to.

"Sweetie you need to talk to him." Kurt was going straight for damage control, no sugar coating, or letting her tell the story. If anyone needed to talk it was her and Finn.

Rachel shook her head and moved to sit up so she could rest on her friend instead. "No. As much as I miss him and love him, I can't. He needs to understand that he can't let this go, not again. I knew what I had, he was a good thing for me and I didn't want to give up. Finn has to learn that when you've got a good thing you can just let it go that easily."

Kurt nodded slowly. He understood that. Shockingly it seems like the same thing Blaine did when he walked on the night of their fight. "Okay.. Something crazy totally just happened." Rachel looked up at him, waiting for what it was. "I just agreed with everything you said. That makes perfect sense." Kurt admitted, brushing his fingers through his friends hair, glad to see her smiling even though it looked kind of broken.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the recliner while Finn continued to sulk on the couch, watching Sports Center and not even paying attention. "So.. is there anything you want to do today?" The shorter of the two wondered, mindlessly tapping his fingers on the couch as he awkwardly sat around, waiting for his friend to speak.<p>

Finn shook his head and sniffled. Blaine has never seen or heard of him crying before so this was definitely weird, he felt a little out of his element. "Well maybe we can-"

"Stop!" Blaine whipped his head to look over at Finn who was staring at him, anger in his eyes. This could either be really good, or really bad. "Blaine just honestly, shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" The not so gentle giant groaned loudly, leaning forward with his face in his hands.

"Finn what's wrong with you?"

"You know, I don't know know whats more annoying. Is it the fact that you keep pestering me to talk or do something, or the fact that you're doing all this because Kurt is making you?" Finn rattled off, not caring about anyone's feelings right now. He was hurt, lost, pissed off, annoyed, and every other horrible emotion in the book. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Blaine was taken back and didn't know whether he was glad Finn was letting off some steam or annoyed by his comment. He wasn't Kurt's little slave or something, that was for damn sure. "I'm not doing this because Kurt is making. Honestly, it was my idea, I wanted to fix this because your my friend Finn, I care about you." He admitted, not scared of his boyfriend's brother for once. They were adults now. "I don't want us back at square one like in high school."

Finn glanced up, his eyes softening. "I um.. I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to snap like that." He rambled, his mood changing instantly. Finn was in a panic. "I seem to be hurting everyone around me and I am so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean too. I'm such an idiot sometimes." His hands tugged at his hair as he placed his face back in his hands, breathing heavily. He was trying his hardest not to cry. He was just so frustrated with himself, with everything.

"Its alright, I'm not mad or hurt or anything but you can't keep bottling this up. Letting it fester will just make it worse." Blaine offered, getting up and sitting next to Finn, rubbing his back.

Without warning Finn wrapped his arms around Blaine, just hugging him and taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. There were no more words between them, just Blaine letting Finn hug it out. Everyone needs to be held sometimes.

* * *

><p>"How has he been?" Rachel wondered as they sat in the coffee shop, talking about anything other than Finn. It was beginning to bug her, deep down she missed him so much it physically hurt.<p>

Kurt looked down at the coffee between his hands, debating between telling her the truth or sugar coating so much she may get diabetes. He decided with the truth. "He's barely eaten or spoken to either myself or Blaine. He doesn't really watch the TV, just sits there while it plays and he sleeps on the couch for God knows what reason." He explained, seeing her eyes become glassy with tears. She asked, he felt obligated to tell her. The truth hurts sometimes.

Rachel nodded slowly, spinning the cup in her hands. "I'm sorry I asked." Kurt shrugged and it was silent. A week was a long time to be apart from one another and while she was doing alright by herself, Rachel just felt extremely empty without Finn there.

"Kurt, you should go home. Don't worry about us, Finn and I will handle this ourselves." Rachel rambled in a slight panic, getting up and collecting her things. Kurt's hand flew out and he caught her arm gently, pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I will worry. You are both my friends and are like family to me, some more than others, but I won't give up on you two. You're both meant to be happy with one another." Kurt assured, kissing her cheek and giving her one last tight hug. "Just consider coming home tonight. Please."

Rachel looked down at the floor, the two of them about to walk their separate ways. "I don't know if I can yet." She whispered, walking away without another word.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the apartment to see Finn asleep on the couch with Blaine no where in sight. He walked over to the couch and draped a blanket over his brother, going to his room.<p>

When he entered he heard the shower running, making him smile widely, he could use a good hot shower now that he thinks about it.

Blaine was standing under the stream of water scrubbing his face when someone wrapped their arms around his waist. Trying not to be alarmed he glanced down to see milky white skin and thin arms, a smile breaking out onto his face. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Kurt said softly, resting his cheek on his boyfriend's shoulder, letting out a relaxed sigh. Its been awhile since him and Blaine had quality time together like this, it felt nice and coupley.

They washed one another and shared kisses, giggling like idiots most of the time, feeling dirty that they were doing this while Finn was home. They were usually so careful of what they did when they weren't alone in the apartment. "Mm.. I love you." Blaine moaned quietly, biting Kurt's bottom lip as he held him close, pressing their hips together.

Kurt kissed his neck softly, resting his forehead on Blaine's shoulder, moving with him. "I love you too B." He murmured, all his stress over Finn and Rachel's situation disappearing just by the touch of another person. Another person who means the world to him.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed. Finn was going to class and acting like a normal person by the end of week one. He couldn't just stop living his life. Rachel was in her show and was doing amazing in it. Blaine and Kurt saw her on opening night and she was a great actress, it showed, she looked happy.<p>

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me." Kurt said as he hugged his friend, smiling widely as he rubbed her back.

Rachel giggled and took a seat across from him, bringing the coffee up to her lips. "I am too. I've missed you."

Kurt nodded, his fingers tapping the table top gently before speaking. "Look, Rach, I don't know where you're staying or whats going on but.. I think you should come home. You need to discuss this like adults and not ignore one another like children." He needed to be blunt. This needed to be fixed.

"I agree with you. I got through my first week of the show and it sucks sleeping somewhere and not having that support system like Finn, you know?" Kurt sighed, he did know. When something exciting happened to him it sucked not have Blaine there to support him.

"I want to come home but I want to meet up and speak with Finn first, make sure that we both want this." Rachel said softly, obviously implying she still wants to get married.

Kurt bit his lip. He hated being the brutally honest friend sometimes. "Listen. I don't mean for this to come off as harsh but you can't expect to get back together and start planning the wedding for next year or something, Rachel. You need to understand that this won't be simple."

"Why not?"

"Because this is probably the worst fight you have experienced with Finn. You haven't spoken for about three and a half weeks, you broke off your engagement by throwing the ring at him. I can imagine he'll take you back and slide the ring on your finger but you need to earn the right to start planning the wedding and if you two are smart you'll hold off on that for a long time so you can just establish your relationship again. You can't expect to jump into this like nothing happened, it doesn't work that way."

Rachel sat there taking in everything Kurt just said. It was harsh, he knew that, but he wasn't going to let her get away with hurting his brother the way she did. Yeah Finn said some stupid things, but she can't expect it to be easy and go back into the swing of things. When him and Blaine took a break the process of getting back together after that was work.

"I understand that Kurt, jeez, calm down. I'm a big girl, he's a big boy. We can handle it."

Kurt gave his bitch face, sitting back in his chair. "I know that Rachel. I'm looking out for my brother right now. You kinda destroyed him when you left, just so you know."

The two friends stared at one another, they never wanted this fight to come between them. "I'm aware of that. I'm trying to fix it."

* * *

><p>Kurt was tense when he entered the house. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen counter ordering take out while Finn was getting ready to meet up with Rachel. All day at work his mind was on the talk they had that afternoon. He was annoyed that she thought she could just stroll on in like nothing happened and expect to get married to him soon. Kurt will sure as hell be damned when that happens.<p>

"Babe, I got your usual." Blaine said softly, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend's waist, kissing his cheek. Kurt smiled and leaned back into the touch, feeling comfortable, the tension fading.

Finn cleared his throat, standing awkwardly in front of the couple. "I'm gonna go now. Wish me luck?" Kurt smirked and walked over to his brother, hugging him tightly.

"I just want you to be sure this is what you want."

"It is. I want her back, but I want to take it slow." Finn informed, smiling confidently, tugging at his plaid shirt nervously.

Kurt chuckled and patted Finn on the back as they walked to the door. He was proud of him because he never had to pep talk him about this. Finn made that decision all on his own.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to apologize for how long this took. Life has been so busy lately and its insane! A few more chapters and I shall be calling it quits on this story. Not only am I having major writers block problems but I am just not feeling it like I was in the beginning! I am so sorry! I just want to thank you all so much for reading! You all rock! I love you! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, I'll make sure of that! :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Rachel and Finn walked through the dimly lit park, enjoying the fact that they talked everything out, well at least talked most of it out. There were still some things that needed to be sorted.

"I want to hold off on the wedding. For a while." Rachel mumbled, their hands stopped swinging as they began walking slower, Finn coming at a stop in front of her.

He was hurt. Even though he did tell Kurt he wanted to take things slow he didn't mean _that_ slow. "Wait, why? I thought since we're going to get back together we'd start planning in a few months."

She shook her head, biting her lip as she stared at the ground. "Kurt thinks its best that we wait a while and I agree with him." Finn's eyebrows pulled together in anger. He should have figured Kurt had something to do with this.

"Its not Kurt's decision! You can't let him dictate what we do, he's in his own fucking relationship, let him make decisions for that one, not ours!" Finn yelled, his hands slamming down at his sides in frustration. He was annoyed that Kurt butt in, that Rachel and him got into this fight in the first place, that they we're fighting again. It was hard for him to grasp this was happening, but he couldn't control himself.

"Don't blame Kurt, Finn. He was just trying to help okay? I'm the one that called him and asked him to speak to me. It was my decision in the end, not his."

"No maybe it wasn't solely his, but he fed that idea to you, and you went with it. I can bet that before you spoke to him you thought you would be planning this wedding in a month or two." Finn pointed out, smirking at her like an asshole. He sure as hell felt like one. "Am I wrong?"

Rachel shook her head, tears in her eyes. She didn't want them to fight. This was so dumb. "You aren't wrong, no."

Finn ran his hands through his hair, turning away from her for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "You were the one wanting us to be engaged and get married so badly and now you're backing out. That's rich, Rachel, way to go!" He clapped lightly, chuckling out of pure annoyance.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" She yelled, the clapping was the straw that broke the camels back. "I don't understand how you're turning me down after I'm coming back to you and am still willing to get married someday. Maybe it isn't as soon as you want, but you're lucky I'm back." Tears streamed down her cheeks, staring at Finn's back. "I love you, but that isn't enough is it? Dammit Finn, when will something just be enough for you?"

Without another word he began walking away, he didn't know where he was going. He just didn't want more hurtful things said between them though. He was an idiot, yet again, and he knows it.

* * *

><p>Kurt peeked at the clock, rubbing his eyes. One in the morning, goody. He got out of bed carefully and made his way into the kitchen to grab water. Something just didn't feel right to him. He leaned against the counter, looking around the dark apartment he began to wander toward Finn's room, carefully pushing the door open.<p>

"Finn?" He asked in a loud whisper, peeking in further, not seeing him anywhere. He never came home.

He shut the door as he backed out, screaming as he bumped into someone. "Baby, its me, calm down!" Blaine yelled in a panic, holding his hands up in defense as Kurt placed down the fist he had up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt shook his head, taking a deep breath as he leaned against his boyfriend. "Sorry I wasn't in bed. Couldn't sleep." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Blaine, kissing his cheek. "Finn didn't come back. I think somethings wrong." Kurt murmured as they walked back to the bedroom, the apartment feeling a lot more empty than usual.

"We'll worry about it in the morning. Right now you need rest." Blaine lied down next to Kurt, holding him close as he drifted off to some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Finn blinked an eye open, glancing around at the unfamiliar room. It reeked of alcohol and sex. "Where am I?" He asked tiredly, sitting up with his eyes half closed. The sun was his worst enemy at the moment due to the hangover from hell.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head!" His head snapped to the sound and there stood Sasha, an ice dancer for their hockey team, wearing nothing but his button up. This was concerning.

The only thing he can recall is going to a party one of his teammates invited him to, drank a lot, and then blank. The blank was sort of filled now. He's assuming he slept with Sasha. "Do you happen to know what went on last night?"

Sasha giggled and took a seat on the bed, nodding politely. She was always a sweet girl, its weird to think she would be the sleeping around type. "Um you were drunk off your ass complaining about a fight you had with your girlfriend, decided to get some revenge I suppose and started hitting on me which landed us here at my place and we slept together. It was great, just as a side note." She explained nonchalantly, like guys who are pissed off at their girlfriends use her to sleep with all the time. Finn didn't do things like this. He didn't know who the hell he was anymore.

After a nice talk about how this will never happen again and some breakfast Finn left Sasha's place to go back to his own and sort out his thoughts. He wasn't going to go partying for a while, that is for damn sure.

* * *

><p>He entered the apartment, hoping Kurt and Blaine weren't home. Either way it was a losing situation. He knew Kurt would question him to death, granted Blaine wouldn't, but he would still ask a question in general which Finn didn't want.<p>

"Finn, is that you?" Dammit. It was Kurt.

Rubbing the back of his neck he paused and debated between leaving or running to his room like a guilty child. He decided against neither. Sadly. "Yeah. It's me."

Kurt came out of his room. He didn't look mad or annoyed, just kind of there. "Where were you last night, is everything okay?" He wondered, seeming genuinely worried. "I called you last night when I noticed you weren't home and you never answered, I was kind of nervous. I mean I know you're an adult and all but you're my brother."

"We got into a big fight last night. I went to some party one of the hockey guys invited me to, that's all." Finn explained calmly. Before he could go on and rattle off the lie he prepared about staying with said hockey friend at his place Kurt just about lost his sanity.

"No.. No, no, no. You cheated, didn't you? I sense it. You slept with someone!" He said in a panic, his eyes widening in horror.

Finn bit his lip. What was the point of denying it? Kurt seemed to know anyways. "I um.. Don't know why to say other than I didn't even know till this morning." He mumbled, taking a seat on the arm of the couch, staring down at his hands. "I was drunk and upset." He added, feeling Kurt's disappointed gaze burning into the top of his skull.

Kurt shook his head, not really knowing what to do with himself. His brother cheated on his best friend after they got into another fight within their current fight. He didn't really know if he should classify this as cheating because technically they aren't really together. "I don't know what to say either." He admitted honestly, pulling a chair out from their kitchen table and taking a seat.

"I can't believe you told Rachel to wait." Finn said quietly, dwelling on the fight from last night. It was wrong of him to bring up but there is so many emotions going through him that he didn't know where to begin.

"Were you expecting to plan the wedding next month or something? That's insane Finn you guys haven't spoken in practically a month." Kurt explained gently, knowing that this was still an open wound, there was no need to fight.

Finn shrugged, playing with his hands, trying to keep himself distracted. "She wanted to start planning after we got back together but you planted it in her head to wait."

"Because it was the right thing to do. You guys are clearly not ready to be married. If not talking to one another for a month and getting into a fight after wanting to get back together isn't enough evidence then I don't know what it." Kurt muttered, swinging his foot back and forth, trying to keep calm.

Finn stood up, pulling Kurt's attention away from the floor. "Oh stop acting like you are so smart and perfect Kurt! We all know you want to be the one to say 'I told you so' in the end but you're going to such lengths to do so and its ridiculous!" He yelled, knowing he is yet again being a complete ass. "Stay out of my relationship and worry about your own!"

He turned and grabbed his hockey gear storming out of the apartment, nudging Blaine on the way out, not bothering to say anything to him. He needed to get away from everyone and collect his thoughts. He was blurting out stupid things and starting fights with the people he loves most and it needs to end.

"So I'm guessing we're going to be having the apartment to ourselves for a while?" Blaine wondered aloud, giving Kurt that look as he wiggled his eyebrows.

The two of them laughed softly, smiling at each other. "Don't get any ideas lover boy." Kurt mumbled, walking back to the room with his hips swaying dramatically.

"Too late." Blaine ran after his boyfriend, breaking out into fits of laughter as they collapsed onto the bed, Kurt getting tickled wildly.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for rolling me under the bus." Kurt muttered as he took a seat across from Rachel at the coffee shop, Blaine snickering. Rachel glared, making him stop as Kurt gave him the bitch face. He was lucky he tagged along.<p>

"I'm sorry, it slipped!" Rachel pleaded, looking helpless as ever as she rambled on explaining the whole fight in perfect detail to Kurt and Blaine, hoping to get some feedback.

Kurt crossed his arms, sitting back and taking it all in. "You're both stupid."

"And in love with each other." Blaine added, swatting Kurt's arm gently as he leaned forward, giving Rachel a gentle smile. "You'll come back to one another like you have so many other times."

Rachel snorted along with Kurt. "When you put it that way it sounds bad." She mumbled, smiling down at the table, remembering all the times they fought and made up. It was kind of funny now that she looks back on it.

Rachel didn't know why they fought as bad as they had last night. She was being stupid about it and should have just left it alone and gone with the flow, but something stopped her. Finn was her good thing, and no she didn't want to let him go and walk away, but she had a feeling that him walking away last night wasn't for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys! I needed ideas and thankfully my good friend (the one who wanted me to create this story in the first place) gave me some great ideas and I think I have the next 3 chapters as well as an epilouge planned out! Get excited! Yay! I just don't have creative juice for this anymore and I just want to say that I am so sorry but am so grateful that you guys love it and read it! Truly makes me happy! Thank you so much! :)<strong>


End file.
